You Belong With Me
by mullinsb
Summary: Some filler information of Sonny and Davis' relationship and the in-between scenes tied in with the actual scenes
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Some filler of Sonny and Davis of things not seen :). While I don't see Davis listening to Taylor Swift (lol) I think this particular song fits because Davis comes off much more of a jeans-and-tshirt kind of girl. The bar scene is pretty much directly from the episode 2-06

Davis was busy counting supplies as they guys were in their cages unpacking. This was a normal occurrence after a mission and often part of their wind down. Sonny was busy complaining about a voicemail that his 'girlfriend', a term he used very loosely, was mad because the team had gotten back later than expected. As Davis counted she shook her head and rolled her eyes. He explains "I apologized and said next time I'd remember to get some of her fairy dust to carry me home."

"What exactly do you expect out of a woman who doesn't even know who Garth Brooks is?" Jason laughs "I mean isn't that a Texas rule or something?"

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'_

Davis pipes in "The problem is, there's a rule that trumps that one." "What's that?" Clay ask as he prepares for a laugh. "Her name has to end in a y" she says as straight faced as she can while finishing off her inventory. The guys laugh, and Sonny looks over "ok, wanna go over YOUR history?" Davis rolls her eyes in response "Why you trying to change the subject Sonny?" Trent interjects. "I am not changing the subject" Sonny replies in his southern drawl. "Uh huh" Trent replies. "Ok, ok let's not turn this into pick on Sonny" Jason says. "Thank you boss" Sonny says right before Jason finishes- "he gets easily distracted by body glitter." Even Sonny can't help but laugh. Davis' hand moves down her face as she shakes her head but if there's a sound that she will never get tired of it's Sonny's caught-off-guard laugh.

_But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you can see I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see_


	2. Chapter 2

[Sonny and Davis bar scene]  
"Oh, last call. Shouldn't you be finding a pair of boots to knock up against?" Davis ask. "Welp, tonights recon; no though there are no actual targets Davis" "I see plenty based on your high standard of living- female, breathing- right?" she ask. "Oh, wow, look at that-that was a low blow right there" he says facing her. She looks over at her drink, feeling a little bad at the cheap shot but excusing herself because of the alcohol. "I happen to have standards, ok, and they're real ones" Sonny explains. "Such as?" she ask intrigued. "Uh, likely to get my motor running that's for sure." "That's obvious" she says taking another drink. "What else?" Since the conversation has started she's decided to roll with it and see what his answers and Sonny have been friends for years and hang out often. He had even referred to her as his "right hand woman" and even though there were moments that she though there was a spark, she quickly moved past it before but tonight…. she decided to not ignore the feeling./

"You gotta be able to keep up with me" "Sonny. I could keep up with you" she faked annoyed. "That right there Davis" he says putting his hand down on the bar, "that's what makes you a rare woman" he says chuckling. "What else?" she waves her hand in a motion for him to continue. "Heart. Gotsta have heart" he says pouring another drink. "Mmmhmm." She replies. "Pride, loyalty, and I like a little fight." Davis looks at him seriously "are you looking for a woman or a race horse?" "I'll have you know I was raised by a momma and two sisters that kicked the balls off bulls in Sunday heels, ok. Maybe.. I don't know maybe they spoiled me a little bit." He says leaning a little closer to her on the bar. "It might have, because that is a lot to ask for a last call" she says meeting his gaze. "Depends on what type of bar we're in I suppose" he replies as he waits to see where this might go instead of making one of his classic avoid the situation Sonny jokes.

Lisa is now even more intrigued by where this is going. She rest her elbow on the bar and her hand cradles her head. "Ok, so lets say you find said woman- a rare and elusive specimen I assure you" she says her eyes darting between Sonny's lips and eyes before glancing around "who's to say you could even handle her?" she ask as he seems to come a little closer. "No one- see that's the fun of it" he replies his eyes on her lips. "Or the trouble of it" she says meeting his look again as she feels more than a spark between them. He tips his hat up and moves closer "if it ain't fun if it ain't trouble" he replies and they look at each other for a moment and she leans in to kiss him but just seconds before their lips touch the bartender interrupts "You two done?" "Yes" he replies as they both move back and tried to brush off the moment.

Lisa walks into her apartment and flops down on the couch replaying the evening in her head not sure if she wants to kick herself for the 'almost kiss' happening, or kick the bartender for stopping it. She couldn't help but think about how natural being with him felt and as much as she told her self it was a bad idea she couldn't stop smiling at the thought. She never considered herself to be Sonny's 'type' after all her name didn't end in 'y' and she definitely wasn't into body glitter.

It had been a very long time since Lisa Davis had this kind of feeling. The hopeful, scary, do I want to twirl or throw up sort of feeling.

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy 


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny Quinn was as guys guy. He never really thought of himself as a leader; he didn't really want to be. He thought of himself as the muscle that gets the job done. That's the way he liked things. He and Davis went back to Team 4 where they worked together. They were quick friends because she could take as much as she could give when it came to smack talk. He'd be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, he did however there were two issues- 1. He didn't think she'd ever actually give him a chance. 2. They worked together and both of them were professional people who didn't mix business and pleasure.

Last year while on their way to a mission he saw her looking at OCS, she said it was something she was looking into for a friend but he didn't totally buy that. To make his point he told her "well you're not a very good friend if you let your friend become a cake eater." She agreed with him and said that's what she had explained to her friend. Not being totally convinced Sonny brought it up in passing to see if Mandy had heard anything but she said hadn't so he let it go.

After their deployment overseas, they had gotten back and he had to tell her about Danny, from their previous team that she had recently been dating. He was found after an overdose. Sonny felt horrible for being the one to tell her. He also felt horrible because he always felt like he had let Danny down.

Sonny already didn't handle down time too well, but this time because of all that had gone on recently, it was much worse. He was always out and absolutely reeked. He'd text or call Davis to see if she wanted to come out but there was always some excuse. She said she wasn't dating someone and he couldn't understand why she was sitting on the sidelines.

He finally brought it up to her, however it may not have been the most opportune time. Sonny had gone to a strip club and they called Davis because she was the emergency contact and he was the last one left in the club that morning. He woke up to her smacking his face, "Get up!" she said angrily. "Uh, hmm. Davis" he looked at her with a smile. 'You must be some kind of VIP if the strip club has your emergency contact info' she said annoyed. Oh trust me, it ain't easy. He says getting up. 'I thought the idea was the the stripper takes off their clothes?' She asked picking up a dollar bill from the stage. Sonny grabs his hat and explains- I am what you call an in-vader. Lisa looks at him annoyed and serious- "yeah well you keep up the partying, you're going to be what we call unemployed" she says crossing her arms.

All in -all the time- doesn't just apply to trigger pulling he tells her as he grabs his shirt. She walks toward him sternly, "Listen to me, I know the downtime gets you a little bit stir crazy but you've been pressing the red harder than usual" she says concerned. It's then that he takes the opportunity to bring up the situation to her- 'And all without my right hand woman. I still don't understand why you grounded yourself. Is there something you wanna tell me?'He asked. 'Yeah, that you're about one g string shy of an intervention' she replies as he is taking a drink of an old warm beer. He's caught off guard as she sticks the dollar bill in his pants waist. "Lets go Magic Mike", she turns and walks out. He stands there for a second not even sure what just happened but kind of happy it did.

Something was up, he just couldn't figure out what it was, so he did what he does best in his personal life, he ignored it.

Every time he thought he had mastered ignoring the issue something else weird would come up. For instance, a couple weeks after the strip club incident he had gone to talk to Ray who was training green team when he saw Davis running.

Davis! Davis! He yelled. Ray walked up beside him, 'earbuds man' explaining why Davis wasn't replying. Oh. Sonny said curiously. It's just she's not really a morning person… he trailed off as Ray started talking. They were called up for a mission that afternoon so Sonny decided to approach the topic again asking why she was up and running this morning. Davis deflected, "are you creeping?"

No, it was just odd and you jogged into my line of sight he said defensively. What's odd is that you weren't in a strip club when we got called in she jabbed back half playing which again allowed Sonny to put on his blinders and ignore the mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next couple weeks Sonny laid off his going out some as things had been busier for the team. He was still bothered that Ray wasn't back with Bravo and felt they weren't firing on all cylinders. He was happy that he and Davis had gotten back into their routine of hanging out a couple times a week. They may be just friends but she helped ground him and keep him in check. Truth be told, he liked being kept in check.

There was something changing in Sonny that made him want more. You've only got one life and he sometimes wondered what his was about. He'd never tell anyone but he admired the way that Jason and Ray had a family and managed to be a SEAL. It would be nice to have someone to come home to and maybe even a kid or two. Loyalty and family were very important things to Sonny Quinn. It may take a while to break through the hard outer shell but once you did, you could guarantee he'd never leave you out cold and would be the first one by your side to fight.

-Alana's death-

When Blackburn walked into the bar they immediately knew something was wrong. "It's Jason." Blackburn said "actually Alana". Sonny's head started to spin. What are the kids going to do? What's Jason going to do? They need to be protected, but how? Sonny had dealt with war and death but this was different. He always liked Alana. She and Jason were high school sweethearts who managed to keep their flame going just as strong as it must've started. She was feisty and didn't take any crap which was something he admired most. She even scared off a 'girlfriend' of his once. Mind you, this girl was a little crazy and Sonny knew better but of course had to go there anyway. Alana told her there were expectations and rules in this family and if she wasn't prepared to step up she needed to cut him loose. Because the girl was kind of crazy she insinuated she was up for that challenge. Alana then called her over the next couple week several times to let her know the guys needed snacks taken in and to organize meals for families with a deployed parent, which she wasn't actually needed for but Alana was determined to weed her out. When "crazy girl" as she was referred to by those close to Sonny complained to him about Alana, he took offense to the complaint and that was the end of that relationship. There weren't many people other than Alana herself and Sonny that knew why he and the girl broke up. Alana was like a sister. A bossy one at times, but still a sister.

Now, Bravo had to step up and help Jason. He and Davis had to help pick out a casket. It was not something he was looking forward to but at least his right hand woman was there with him. Sitting in the bar talking it over Davis said that she just wanted her life to mean something when she goes.

"That's a done deal Davis" Sonny said matter of factly. "It already does" he looks around and continues, "to all the people here, to the team, to me" she smiles sweetly "Thank you Sonny, that's nice to hear" she replies. He feels the need to quickly recover from the admission that she means a lot to him, taking a sip of his beer he holds his hands up "now pump your breaks, don't get too touched. I've had too many feels today." She rolls her eyes "ok". He gets up "I need another drink." As he walks away he takes a deep breath. "Get it together cowboy" he thinks to himself. Sonny Quinn does not do emotional… or so he likes to tell himself. Truth is, Sonny Quinn is good at hiding those touchy-feely emotions but he does at times feel them- like right now walking up to the bar wishing he could tell Davis he isn't sure who he'd be without her around or that he really missed her the past few months when they didn't hanging out as often. That when she smiles, he melts. "Two beers" he ask the bartender as he pushes away those feelings again.

[Lisa's POV]

"There is something seriously wrong with this man." She thinks to herself as Sonny explains his ideal funeral. Then the statement comes out of her mouth as a reflex. It doesn't phase him though. He just ask what hers would be. "I just..I want my life to have mattered." She replies.

"That's a done deal Davis" Sonny said matter of factly. "It already does" he looks around and continues, "to all the people here, to the team, to me." She is surprised at the specific admission that she means something to him. Not really surprised at the fact but that he said it out loud. She knew that if she ever needed someone Sonny would be there in a heartbeat- no questions asked. "Thank you Sonny, that's nice to hear" she replies. He holds his hands up "now pump your breaks, don't get too touched. I've had too many feels today." Classic Sonny. She'd swear there was an alarm that started going off in his head when he got sentimental as if someone had broken into a house and it was vulnerable. "Ok" she replied rolling her eyes. He quickly excused himself to get another beer.

Blackburn walks into the bar and comes over, "hows it going?" he asked. "Oh, good sir, all things considered" she says as she sits up in her chair. "Hey, can we get you something? Sonnys up at the bar."

"No thanks, I'm good" he replies. "Listen, I didn't want to tell you at the house but, you got your commission Lisa. You. Are going to Officer Candidate School." Lisa feels like she wants to scream in excitement and Blackburn can tell she's thrilled. "I did it? I got in?!" she replies. "Less than 1% of enlisted achieve commission, you should be proud" he tells her proudly. She flashes a huge grin, after all this is something she's worked incredibly hard for. She looks around for a second and sees Sonny standing at the bar and it hits her like a rock. Suddenly her expression changes dramatically. Blackburn looks at her "you alright?" She leans her hand against her fist "Yeah, um yeah. That is great news thank you." She smiles widely. "Hey, do you think we could just keep this between us for right now?" she ask him as she feels the weights of the OCS decision. Blackburn replies "sure, no problem" as he glances over towards the bar. "If you insist, officer" he says as he takes Sonnys beer to raise to her. She flashes a huge smile, happy she has been able to meet this goal. Blackburn understands that this isn't the ideal time that she probably wants to share the information with the guys. After all, during the best of circumstances they let their feelings about "cake eaters" be known freely. This was initially going to hurt, although he was confident they would come around and support her fully.

Davis couldn't remember the last time she was so excited yet sick at the same time. She had done it. She accomplished what less than 1% of enlisted accomplish. She worked hard for it and felt she deserved it. That being said, this team was her family. They didn't like cake eaters. Especially that one standing at the bar. The one she told that OCS wasn't for her. The one that looks like a tough warrior on the outside, but inside was just a teddy bear. She was worried, not just that he'd be mad but she knew how Sonny dealt with emotion- essentially drowning it in alcohol. He was finally on a better path recently and this- on top of Alana's death….she just couldn't. When the time was right she would, but not now. For now, her accomplishment had to stay secret.

A week later while on a mission in Mumbai, the team lost Adam. He was there in replacement of Jason while he took some time off. They sat around the briefing table and most everything was a fuzz as Blackburn tells them "we're wheels up in 4 hours. Hit the showers and anything else that needs doing. Thank you for being the absolute best- even on the worst day." Sonny sat there and held his fist in hand. Another loss. Another hard hit. And nothing he could do about it.

Sonny stands in the shower, water hiding tears, drinking a bear as his frustration grows deeper the more he analyzes the situation. They lost a team member because of a terrorist. It could have been Jason. Jason and Alana's kids just lost their mom they didn't need to lose their dad too. Then there's Adam. He was a good guy, he didn't deserve this either nor did his family. It wasn't fair and Sonny couldn't even make the guy who did it pay. He crushes the beer can and throws it across the shower before taking his frustrations out on the wall, yelling as he hammers it. He needs someone to blame.

Lisa watches Sonny as he's frustrated and goes through a bag. "Can I help you find something?" she ask. Normally she would have chastised him for going through bags but now just wasn't the time. They guys liked to go through things, move it all around and leave the mess for her to fix. It wasn't on purpose or directed to make her job harder it was just not something they considered so she kept them in line and they didn't mind that.

"A priest" he replies annoyed. "Why's that?" she calmly ask. "Well we're losing people left and right. It's a curse. No other way about it." He tells her. Lisa looks down unsure of how to console him. Kairos comes around "There's no such thing as a curse" he tells Sonny. "Says the curse himself" Sonny shoots back. "You know since you've been here- Jason's gone home, Clay's been shot, and Adams in a box." He says pointing down at the end of the plane. Lisa looks down knowing better than to agree with Kairos. "Would you feel better if you took a swing at me?" Kairos asked. "No hippie, I'm a peacekeeper. I've got my own way of coping" Sonny replies holding up a bottle of Makers.

Lisa steps back and takes a seat. She hates to see the guys hurt like this. Especially Sonny. For being a 'lone wolf', having a pack was very important to him. She was afraid of the tailspin he might have. There would be no time soon that would be appropriate for her to mention OCS to her best friend. She could imagine how much he'd hate her and see it as total abandonment. She leaned her head back and tried to close her eyes and escape for a few minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

Davis was sitting down studying her OCS training material when her phone buzzed with a message from Sonny.

"Drinks? " he asked

She really wanted to study but knew at the same time he needed his friend right now. Just in case there was a curse on Bravo, she needed to keep an eye on him. She shook her head at that thought "God Sonny, you've gotten into my head." She picks up the phone and messages back "sure, see you in a bit."

When she and Sonny went out for drinks, they typically closed it down and didn't leave until after last call. It was crazy that they could find absolutely anything or nothing to talk about and be fine. He drove her crazy but she couldn't say the thought of a closer relationship hadn't crossed her mind. She had a fierce rule of not dating a frogman and definitely not one on her own team.

Sonny and Davis Bar Scene- Sonny's POV

Lisa questioned it being last call and him finding some boots to knock up against. Sonny laughed, "I'm trying" he thought before he could stop himself. Did he just admit in his head that he wanted to knock boots with Davis? "Welp, tonights recon; no though there are no actual targets Davis" he tells her. That was much more acceptable than the thoughts in his mind, which he blamed on the Makers. He could swear there was something in her eyes that was different. Not to mention the way she smiled.

Sonny gets the feeling she understood that his description of someone who has "heart, pride, loyalty and a little fight" was how he would describe her. "Ok, so lets say you find said woman- a rare and elusive specimen I assure you" she says "who's to say you could even handle her?"

"No one- see that's the fun of it" he replies his eyes on her lips. "Or the trouble of it" she says. He tips his hat up "well it ain't fun, it ain't trouble" he replies as they both move in closer for a kiss. Seconds before their lips touch the bartender interrupts "You two done?" They turn their heads to look at the bartender before he answers "Yes" he replies "we're done" he says, "we're done" Lisa repeats. "I've got this" he says taking the receipt. He automatically goes back to classic Sonny mode where he does something to break the awkwardness in a situation- he says "actually that's way too much, you get this" Lisa gets up and laughs "I'm not getting that".

Sonny gets home and keeps replaying the moment in his head where they almost kiss. He doesn't even care that it's a bad idea. He knows her and she's absolutely everything he could actually ask for in someone so who is really to say it's a bad idea? He wondered what would've happened if the bartender hadn't interrupted.

-Mexico-

The team was spun up to Mexico on deployment, so there wouldn't be much time for talking between Sonny and Davis about the previous night. After their first mission in Mexico the guys all went on the roof top to have a drink. Davis came up a little later and grabbed a cup then a seat by Sonny. He tried to avoid looking her way at first, but it didn't really work.

"Howdy" he says as she sits down. "Howdy" she replies "You know this is my first drink since the other night" she pauses and looks over at him "I'm still recovering." "Yep, we drank enough Makers to kill a small horse" he smiles looking at her. She shakes her head at the thought of just how much they drank. "yeah, ugh" she replies looking down.

Sonny figures now is as good a time as any to bring it up. "Then, the end of the night, you know" he says looking her way. She quickly replies "yeah, that's a little blurry" and once again in his automatic effort not to make things awkward he tells her "my memory's wiped cleaner than the Clinton's hard drives" the analogy makes her give him a grin that once again makes him weak. "We should probably avoid any repeat performances," he tells her testing the waters a little more to see how she feels about it. "Definitely" she replies as he looks over at her. "Yeah" he agrees looking straight ahead now. It wasn't exactly the answer he had hoped for and he wasn't totally sure she meant it but for now it was the end of that.

[Episode 2-7]

Sonny got Clay to his room and situated before turning off the lights and walking out. Suddenly he hears Davis "Hey! Are you nuts?" she says leaning against the wall. He laughs nervously in response, briefly in his mind playing out a scenario that has them making out in the hallway. "Well hello little miss blindside" he says walking towards her "Seriously? You're going to take him outside the wire to go drinking?"

"Ok, a field trip wasn't necessarily the best idea but boy oh boy did he need it." He leans his back against the opposite wall from her. "And I'll have you know I didn't do most the drinking" She holds her hand up and laughs "give me a break Sonny"

"What? I wouldn't lie to friends" he tells her with a pause. Really, it's part of the his plan to make sure she seems him the way that he really is, not just the one who offers comedic relief to awkward moments but as an honest person who values friendship and doesn't lie to his friends. Lisa is taken back "Wow, so this is responsible Sonny?" she says smiling. Sonny lets out a laugh "yeah that just sounds wrong doesn't it?" He ask "yeah" she responds with a laugh. "That's terrible" he chuckles. "In that case I'm going to go get myself some beer and drink the night away. You're welcome to join me" he says holding his hands out as he goes towards the door. Davis smiles, "oh no, I'm gonna go to bed" she smiles. He's tempted to ask if he can join but would never just throw that out there with Davis. He slaps the wall and says "Goodnight Davis" as he leaves.

He's a little disappointed that she didn't come up to drink with him, but he's pretty sure based on her smile he earned some brownie points with her.

Davis watches as Sonny walks away, she'd like to go have a drink but she's feeling a little too much between them right now to trust herself with it being just a drink. When did Sonny get to be responsible? She laughed to herself. Laying down she finds herself playing out what would have happened if she had taken just a couple steps forward towards him while he was leaning on the wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Ep 2-7]**

Sonny was bored and decided to go find Davis and see what she was up to. Not that he needed boredom as an excuse to want to see Davis.

Walking up to the supplies room he hears Davis talking to Clay although he can't tell exactly what it is they're talking about. Walking in Davis is leaning up against the table standing close to Clay. Sonny feels a tinge of jealousy which he knows is silly. It's mostly because now he doesn't get time with just Davis. He quickly thinks of a reason to walk in.

"What are you to chug heads talking about?" he ask walking in.

"Nothin" both Clay and Davis reply as she steps away

"Don't sound like nothing" Sonny says walking to a table

"Sonny are you just creepin on people or do you want something?" Davis ask

The feisty tone she ask in doesn't help Sonny's mindset as her feisty-ness is one of the things he finds so attractive.

"Just came to get my hat" he says putting it on "That's right, hook 'em" he tells them as he smacks Clay's butt on the way out and holds up the "hook em horns" sign.

A while later Davis finds Sonny outside. "Hey, how's it going?" she ask with a smile. "Ah, you know…just waiting around… my favorite thing" he laughs. "Oh I know!" she says shaking her head. "So, do you know what's going on with Clay?" she ask cocking her head to the side while looking at him. "Do I know?" hmph Sonny lets out "Maybe. Why, you trying to creep Davis?" he ask. "Ugh" she lets out as she slaps his arm. Sonny laughs, "careful, I might like that." he tells her.

"Sonny, I'm serious, do you know what's going on? Did he and Stella break up?"

"Yeah. They did. Right there on the tarmac before we left" he tells her shaking his head.

"Oh wow…man, that's rough" she sympathizes.

"Yeah, so that's why we went outside the wire…and why he's been in this funk" Sonny explains.

"Ah. I see. That was still crazy though, you know that right?" She ask

"You're upset that I didn't invite you aren't you?" He smiles at her

"Bye Sonny" she shakes her head and walks off.

He would have told Davis, but it was a dangerous situation to go out into and on top of that how was he supposed to watch out for Clay if she was distracting him from it?

Sonny, Trent, Brock and Davis are sitting down watching a Mexican soap opera. They are all getting a kick out of this feisty character that keeps slapping the male actor. Sonny half pays attention, as he is distracted by the way that Davis can just hang with them all. Most other women would find this ridiculous or the fact that they were laughing at it ridiculous. Not Davis. She got his humor and why it was funny.

They banter back and forth after Sonny says that the "senorita could slap me around anytime. That's how I like them half crazy, half fire." In return, Davis mentions all of his past girlfriends that ended in "y". Sonny retaliates "let's talk your history" to which Davis quickly replies "let's not" but Sonny still rattles off several names including "winner, winner, chicken dinner…Dakota"

Neither of them realize just how much attention they have paid to the other over time down to the fact of remembering the names of people the other has dated. Oddly enough, the other guys don't pay much attention as they just see it as part of Sonny and Davis' friendship.

**[Ep 2-10]**

Sonny walks over to Clay on the plane holding a beer. "Spencer- ice cold beer for ya buddy." He says handing it to Clay. "Thanks bud" Clay replies.

"So I bet returning home without Stella there doesn't make you quiet as eager for shore duty, hu?"

"After sharing a hooch with you and your night terrors I'm actually looking forward to getting a place of my own" Clay tells him.

"Yeah" Sonny laughs "I'd rather be surrounded by a dozen jihad jerrys when I'm Winchester than heading home to an empty apartment- and that is why we're going from base to the bar- painting the town red. Body glitter, honeys, whiskey and wine. That's the good life right there."

Truth be told, that was part of Sonny's problem. The reason they always had to drag him out of the sandbox when it was time to go home. He hated returning to the silence of an empty apartment. It's the same reason the downtime always had him so antsy and on edge. He understood completely the feeling that Spenser probably had.

"I appreciate you looking out for me brother I really do. I'm all good." Clay responds with a smile.

"Alright, whatever you say there blondzilla" Sonny says as he walks away.

Davis is a few feet away with a book in hand and watches Sonny explain "body glitter, honeys…" she shakes her head at Sonny's description of 'the good life'. "Men" she thinks to herself.

Sonny walks over by Davis and she closes her book and sets it down. "You are a good friend Sonny" she tells him. "Easy there Davis" he points a finger at her "don't you get all feely on me" he says before walking away. As he walks he wonders to himself why he can't just be normal and sit and talk to her since she's opened up conversation. When he's near her he feels gravity pulling them closer together than what would be considered ok for friends, not to mention co-workers.

Davis leans back against the wall and smiles. She cannot figure him out. Does he 'like' her or not? Is he just being 'Sonny' and telling her not to get all 'feely' or is she taking him wrong? She drank her beer and pondered all that is Sonny Quinn.

After they get back to base and situated Sonny heads to the bar. He doesn't want to go home just yet to an empty apartment. At least being drunk will help him go in and sleep. He offers for Clay to go again but he declines. Davis sees them leaving separately so once she finishes up she changes and decides to keep Sonny company at the bar. Like him, she knows the feeling of going home to an empty apartment after being gone.

"Yo! Where's Clay? I thought you guys were gonna paint the town?" she ask walking up to Sonny

"Uh, yeah… my little buddy bailed." Sonny says sadly "Said something about sleep"

"That means staring at the ceiling, thinking about Stella" Davis translated.

Sonny looked down, "Yeah, I feel for him" he replies looking at her

"How's he doing?" she ask

"Uh, como ceviche…lower than a gopher hole" Sonny replies

Davis laughs, she feels bad for Clay and she was starting to think Stella was ok after the way she came together with them at Alana's wake.

"Here pull up a chair Norm, don't make me drink alone" Sonny says moving the seat out with his foot.

Davis pulls up a seat.

"Hey Tommy, Can I get two shots of whisky? ….the cheap kind" he orders and looks over at Davis. "I didn't bring any cash. You got cash?" he ask

"Mmmhmm" she nods and smiles

"The expensive kind" Sonny corrects himself.

Davis shakes her head and laughs. She and Sonny were equals. There wasn't one that was more than the other. When they hung out sometimes he'd pay, sometimes she'd pay other times they just paid their own. There wasn't anything weird about it, just very comfortable and easy.

She and Sonny drank and swapped stories cracking each other up.

"So there I was, butt-naked, no password in Croatia with my buddy J.T." he tells her as she laughs and downs another shot.

"Oh man" he laughs

"It's getting to be that hour" she tells him as he pours her another shot.

"Call me crazy, but the last time we were here didn't we uh"

"What" she asked more mater-of-factly that she intended picking up her drink.  
Sonny chuckles, part of him wanting to drop it and the other part just unable to. "I mean not that we would ever…" he trails off looking at her longingly.

"That was a moment. She replies looking away for a second before turning back to look at him.

That was a fleeting moment"

"Fleeding" he repeats

"Fleet-ing. moment..yea"

"Yeah" he agrees

"Yeah" she again acknowledges

They stare at each other for a few seconds. He wants so badly to kiss her but is afraid. Before he can ponder it any longer she moves forward and kisses him. It felt just as good as he imagined it would.

She steps back and pushes down the bill of his hat playfully as she moves back. She's pretty sure he's feeling the same way but there's a piece of her that isn't sure. After all, what if he thought it was bad or something?

She turns and smiles as he adjust his hat and leans his head on his hand. She looks at him for a second.

"C'mere" he says as she accepts the invitation and kisses him again. Sonny leaves his elbow on the bar as a way of not pulling her as close to him as possible. He doesn't want to rush this and totally screw it up. He needs her to understand she is not a 'last call' and not just any girl. She puts her hand on his chest and it finds its way on the side of his face as they kiss.

The bar is getting ready to shut down so they walk out together and Sonny walks her over to her SUV. She unlocks the door and stands there for a second and Sonny opens the door. She isn't quite sure where this is going to go but right now she's hoping he follows her home.

"Well" Sonny looks around and then at her.

"Well" she replies smiling

He puts his hands on the sides of her face and kisses her again his hands moving to her hair.

"Mmmm" she lets out as he pulls back

"I guess I will see you later" he steps back and smiles

She is a little confused but can tell by the way he is looking at her that he's using as much constraint as he can to not take this any further tonight. She steps towards him and bites her lip smiling. "Sounds good cowboy." She says placing both hands on his chest and rubbing them up to bring her arms around his neck. "I'll see you later" she replies kissing him again before turning to get into her car.

Sonny stands and watches as she gets in and pulls off before he walks over to his bike and puts his helmet on. He now has a huge grin on his face as he starts it up to head home. Sonny didn't realize happy could feel this good.


	7. Chapter 7

Davis got up the next morning to study her material. She knew OCS was coming up. She still hadn't told anyone and as happy as she was over this kiss she knew it could end their career if someone found out. There was so much on the line. She decided if Sonny brought it up- which there was a chance he wouldn't- then she would explain that it was fraternization. She hated it, but it was for the best. Then, she'd soon after tell him about OCS. Maybe the fact that it would no longer be fraternization would soften the blow of her becoming a 'cake eater' and he'd be happy they wouldn't be considered 'fraternizing.' The timing of this was either perfect or an absolute disaster.

Clay had to get out of his apartment so he goes in and re-arranges stuff in his cage. Davis is in doing some inventory and sees how miserable he is. She decides to text Sonny.

"We've got to get Clay out." She sends

Sonny feels his phone buzz and picks it up to see a message from Davis. His heart briefly skips a beat, they hadn't talked since the night before when they kissed. "Mhmm. You want to see me again" he thinks to himself as he laughs.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's tell him to meet us at 7" Sonny replies

Clay reluctantly agrees but knows there are fewer things Sonny can talk him into with Davis there.

That night they meet up and Clay is still moping.

"Davis, I feel like operation change of scenery is a failure because the long lost Jonas brother is still miserable. Look at those pouty lips" Sonny says making Clay briefly smile

"I don't know, " Davis replies "was the objective to cheer him up or just to get him out of that smelly apartment?" she looks at Clay then back to Sonny.

"Well, if it was the smell we were worried about we shouldn't have come to a place with natty lighting and three decades of décor and a war clinging to the walls" Sonny replies

"Décor and a war?" she ask rolling her eyes. "Well look, it is a proven fact you can't dance and be sad at the same time" she say play dancing towards Clay pulling his arm towards her.

"No, no…. Clay is not a dancer, he just isn't" Clay tells her

"You realize it is bad manners to decline a lady's invitation to dance?" Sonny tells him

"Thank you!" Davis replies

"Ok then, why don't you be Mr. Chivalries and take the lady dancing?" Clay answers pointing towards Davis.

"Ha ha…yeah" Sonny laughs

"Come on cowboy put your spurs on" Clay pats Sonny's leg. "I'm gonna get us some more beer" he says getting up.

"Get me a whisky" Sonny replies

"I'll get you a cosmo" Clay says turning to go to the bar

"Wooo" Davis laughs at Clay's sarcasm

"Well alright" Sonny laughs

"You didn't really want to dance did you?" Davis asked just to be sure. She didn't think Sonny did but she wasn't opposed.  
"Oh hell no, I'd rather be bulled kicked in the gut. Sonny don't dance" he picks up chip and eats it. "I saw what you were doing though" he playfully motions towards her.

"Doin what?" Davis ask

"Trying to make me jealous asking that big ol stud Clay Spenser to dance" Sonny teases as he moves his shoulders mock dancing.

"Sonny! I was trying to be a good friend" she explains as Sonny laughs heartily "to someone who needs one" she finshes.

"Uh huh" he laughs and grabs a chip and sip of beer.

She looks at him- "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" he ask taking another drink

She waves her hand towards him "What happened when we got back from Mexico"

Sonny looks at her serious as can be "Oh, you mean when you kissed me"

"Oh no uh hold up ok- when WE kissed"

"Yeah you know it was pretty good too. Some might actually say, it was great" he says sitting back confidently.

Davis takes a drink of her beer and doesn't reply which makes Sonny re-think his statement.  
"What?, it wasn't great?" he ask

"I would just say that it can't happen again" she leans forward with her arms on the table.

"Did I have bad breath? Cause I was eating trail mix and I probably hadn't brushed my teeth" he explains

"Sonny, you know I really wish you'd take this seriously for just a second" she tells him

"Ok" he replies looking at her.

"We're in the same unit. The UCMJ says that kiss was illegal. Fraternization is a living violation so was it worth jeopardizing our careers over?" she ask

He sits back.. "I feel like this is a trick question Davis" he tells her drinking his beer.

She looks at him. "Oh come on, you can't deny that this is fun" he says holding his hands out hoping she is just messing with him.

"Yes I can, I have to. We both do" She replies looking at him seriously.

"Ok" he replies heartbroken inside and takes another drink.

"Ok" she agrees as she starts to take a drink also. She thought she was in the clear and opening the door to tell him later about OCS, but that look on his face after she told him they had to take jeopardizing their careers seriously- she couldn't do it. She had to give him something to let him know she thought it was incredible too.

"It was great" she concedes before taking the drink

Sonny lights up and points at her "See! I told you was" he says smiling ear to ear. She briefly puts her hand over his and laughs. Sonny catches XClay walking out with something in his hand and they both run after him. Once they 'rescued' Clay from himself, they decided to call it a night and Sonny took Clay home.

The next day they were called in on a mission to help some hostages on a hijacked plane. After the briefing Davis walks over to Sonny. "Hey" She says patting him mid back, "did you talk to him about last night, is he alright?"

"Oh yeah, last night was the result of trying to drink a run in with your ex. You know, a messy but necessary step in the relationship recovery cycle" Sonny explains

She looks at him completely confused "What do you know about relationships?"

"Oh easy Davis" he says thinking he went a little too deep for his norm "he just needs to rub some dirt on it and walk it off"

She rolls her eyes "Unbelievable"

"What I do?" he ask as she walks away. 'Geez' he thought to himself. She doesn't like the first explanation and finds the second absurd. Ugh'

She walks over to the briefing table and Blackburn ask if she's decided how she will tell the guys about OCS. Time has now passed since Alana's death and maybe now is right for her to say something. "You know I don't leave for a few more weeks so… I'd rather skip the cake eater cracks the whole time" she explains. "Well you never know they might surprise you" Blackburn tells her. She hopes he's right. Currently though she's not willing to take the risk. Especially with the one SEAL team member that is going to take it harder than anyone. She would have to figure it out, but the way he looked at her when they would talk… she just couldn't.

After the mission is over Clay and Sonny make plans to meet at the bar. Sonny can't help but think about Davis and the fact that she agreed their kiss was great. He wanted to be near her. She made him feel alive and happy…and content. He tried thinking of excuses, debated on just going ahead and meeting Clay instead but he just didn't want to. After more debating, driving to the bar to see if maybe Davis showed up and seeing she didn't he decided to text Clay. "Hey, I'm not going to be able to make it" as he decided to go by Davis' apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis sat in her apartment playing with her phone. She wanted to see Sonny, she knew he and Clay were going out tonight. She wondered what they'd do. She wondered to herself if it was weird she was a little jealous. She pulled up Sonny's Instagram on her phone and scrolled through. She decided to check her Facebook, and while she was there looked at Clay and Sonny's feed to see if there was anything saying what they were up to. "It was a kiss, Lisa…just a kiss" she thinks as she tosses her phone beside her. He was in her head, and as logical as she was, she couldn't get him out.

Sonny walked up to Davis' apartment door and then turned around before going back. He was completely unsure about doing this but completely sure he wanted to. He was nervous, scared and excited- which weren't feelings he was accustom to especially when knocking on a woman's door. He knocked quickly and then nervously bounced back and adjusted his hat then put his hands in his pockets. It felt like it was forever (in all actuality a couple seconds had passed) so he knocked again. He didn't realize just how hard he was knocking in his nervousness. He knew she was home, he saw her SUV in the parking lot.

Davis hears the knock and doesn't know who would be coming by this late. If it was her neighbor Mark she was considering punching him. He was always wanting to borrow something and he'd come by a couple times late at night hoping to catch her in pajamas or something. He was a little strange. She ignored it for a minute hoping whomever it was would go away. Then, a second later they knocked hard once again and she was going to lose it on whomever it was.

She swung the door open to see Sonny leaning up against the wall. The anger quickly faded from her face. "Sonny" she says

"Yeah" he stands looking at her.

"I have neighbors" she tells him as he looks around innocently. He wonders if he's made her mad but is convinced he can turn it around.

"What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be hound dogging with Clay anyway?" she asked

Well, you know… a beer with you sounded better" he tells

She leans on inside of the door and instinctively bites her lip. Suddenly Sonny isn't sure if he should or shouldn't have been so honest and in his nerves starts making things up-

"I lost my house keys" he says

"And you don't know how to breach a door?" she says looking at him "pick a lock?" she responds.

"Well, I lost my car keys too" he explains

She moves so her back is against the door frame and pulls the door closer with her.

"Uber" she responds

Sonny takes his hands out of his pocket pointing – "I think I misplaced my cellphone"

"Sonny" she says smiling "these are lies"

"You're right, ok… you got me" he says hands back in his pocket looking down then back at her.

"Alright. Now tell me the truth" she says

"Already did" he explains in his boyish way "A beer with you sounded better"

She stands there for a second, her heart pounding at his admission. Part of her says this is a bad idea, but the other part; the one beating in her chest says just go with it. She knocks the door open with her foot and Sonny walks in nervously.

She follows him in and shuts the door. She walks to the kitchen as he follows behind. "You got a new couch" he says

"Yeah, the last one had seen better days" she laughed. Her last couch was over 10 years old and was used before she got it and then moved around with her a couple times.

"I like it" he tells her leaning his elbows on the kitchen island.

She grabs a beer from the fridge and steps close handing him one. "Thanks" she says with a smile and takes a sip as he places a hand on her hip she sets the beer down and comes closer for a kiss.

"God, you're beautiful" he tells her as his hands run up and down her side and he moves to kissing her neck. She moans lightly and bites her lip as her hands start moving down to unbutton his shirt. She tosses his hat on the counter and he removes her shirt as she pulls him into the bedroom.

The next morning, Lisa doesn't feel the need to get up and rush she's oddly comfortable. Sonny wakes up to her drawing circles on his chest with her finger. He doesn't remember the last time he slept so well, and it was only 3 hours he slept. He wraps his arm around her with a light squeeze. "Morning Cowboy" she looks up and smiles at him. He absolutely melts at the look she's giving him. She could ask him to cut off his right arm and he'd do it. "Morning" he smiles running a hand through her hair.

An hour later they are dressed, and Sonny ask as she finishes up getting dressed "Want to go get some breakfast?" he offers not wanting to leave her just yet. "Um..sure" she replies happily. Sonny is so content he doesn't even realize he's left his hat behind.

After breakfast Sonny heads to the gym reluctantly pulling himself away from Davis. Clay walks into the gym "Hey man, you bailed on me last night"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Sonny says lifting a weight bar trying to concentrate.

"No worries, I wasn't alone long" Clay half laughed

"Wasn't anyone I know was it?" Sonny asked wondering if Clay had given in and called Stella.

"Nah" Clay told him as he started his workout.

That night Sonny wanted to see Davis, but didn't want to seem like some attached love sick puppy. Then he realized he didn't have his hat, which gave the perfect excuse.

He texted her- "Hey did I leave my hat there?" shortly after hitting 'send' she responded:

"Yep "

Sonny laughed. Another text came through

"Wanna come by and get it?" she asked with a wink "I can order some pizza"

"Be there shortly" he replied

He knocked on her door, this time a little more confident and not so loud. She opens it dressed down in a button down shirt and some shorts. While Sonny thinks she's sexy in any setting he loves her laid back, easy going look. They have some small talk as she grabs some plates for the pizza. He is standing as she sits up on the island counter and gets the pizza. He looks longingly at her and she smiles shyly…"what?" she ask

"Nothing" he says stepping closer as she wraps her arms around him and they kiss. He lifts her off the counter ands he wraps her legs around his waist removing his cowboy had and hanging it on the pasta arm as he carries her out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

[Ep 2:12]

Sonny walks into the kitchen, still not quite awake so that he can get some coffee. He grabs a coffee cup and then notices his cowboy hat that he so he grabs it and places it on his head. At the end of the counter is his ball cap that he came over with the first night. As he goes to pour the coffee Lisa runs in excitedly and jumps on his back "Oh! You're awake!" She laughs as he stumbles backwards and spills some coffee.

"Oh damn Davis you scared the hell out of me" he tells her still a little sleepy. "I made a mess here" he says going to get a rag to clean up his mess.

She announces "breakfast time!"

"Ok what we having?" he ask

"Oh I don't know, what you are making?" she ask with a big smile. One thing few people know about Sonny is he can cook

"haha… ok you've got to let my processors wake up before I can construct a meal for such fine company"

"Oh, ok… Well start un-processing cause I'm hungry" she tells him as she grabs the hat off his head and places it on hers. "You gonna remember to take your hat home this time?" she ask

Sonny stands in surprise for a second. Did she really just take my hat? She could not be any sexier he thinks to himself.

"Did you know it's bad luck to separate a Texan from his hat before noon?" he ask leaning against the fridge

"It's bad luck? Ok, how?" Davis asked

"Well the last guy it happen to" he says as he walks towards the sink "his horse got shingles yep…and that's actually a real thing, I didn't know that." He explains as he gets another cup to pour some coffee.

"Ok, so what happened to the last girl?" Davis ask as she is sitting up on the counter.

"Well, a woman's never worn it before" he tells her pouring the coffee his back to her.

She grins and bites her lip tipping the hat up. She's got butterflies in her stomach hearing him say that and her heart is beating fast again. She doesn't recall the last time she felt like this.

Sonny for once feels comfortable enough to just be honest and let her know he's never let a woman even try to take his hat. If she even attempted that would be the end of it all. He turns to hand her a cup of coffee. "What are you staring at?" he ask her turning to get his coffee. She's now sitting on the counter legs stretched out with his hat on.

"I'm just enjoying this moment" she replies with a smile. Lisa Davis was not a morning person…but the past couple days, having him around just made her- happy.

Sonny laughs a little embarrassed/nervous but finding her incredibly sexy. "mm.. yeah" he chuckles nervously. "Mmmhmm" she says watching him. After the past couple days, she doesn't want to pretend or hide any of the feelings she is having. There's not playing hard to get, just soaking up every moment of this.

"I'm gonna take a shower" she jumps up. They've got to go in today and this conversation was going to make them late. She goes to leave the kitchen he whistles "Hey Davis" and motions for her to come over. She walks saucily over pretty sure she knows where this is going, and he removes the hat from her head and places it on his own. "My hat does not go into the shower." He wanted to kiss her but knew again they had to go in today and a kiss was just the gateway. She nods with a smile… not exactly where she thought it was going…and she turns to go towards the shower. He watches her walk out dying to follower her but knowing this morning he really couldn't. His very best dream was coming true right in front of him and Sonny Quinn could not be happier.

He takes a deep breath and tips his hat up. "ooh" opening the refrigerator door he ask "Alright….who wants sunny side up for breakfast?... Hey Davis! Where do you keep the cooking utensils and hot sauce and stuff?" he asked as he opens the nearest drawer on the island to look.

Opening the drawer, he saw a folder with a navy seal. Opening it up, he saw "Officer Candidates School Training Manual" he looked back out of the kitchen and then back at the manual.

His heart completely sank. There was the answer to his mystery that he kept pushing back and ignoring. Just then, his phone buzzed- they were being called in for a briefing. He walks outside the shower "Hey Davis, we got called in… I'm going to go ahead and head over" he tells her through the door.

"Oh." She says disappointed. "Um.. ok, I'll see you there" she tries to hurry and open the door but he's already gone.

[After the mission]

Sonny is in his cage straightening some things out. Lisa walks in "Hey! I didn't know you were still here" she says with a big smile walking over to his cage. There hadn't been any time for them to talk since they were called in this morning. "Yeah, I thought I'd get the last two pair of decent socks, you should order more" he says as he scoots past her "before you leave us Officer Lisa Davis." The smile quickly comes off Lisa's face. She turns around slowly, his back to her.

"I'm not sure it's got a ring to it, not one I think I like anyway" he says zipping up his bag.

"How did.." she ask stopping herself "I'm sorry….I was trying to find a way to tell you" she explains as he walks past her into his cage. It explained the cold feeling she got from him since this morning. She passed it off as her imagination and insecurities.

"Telling the truth hard to figure?" he asked putting things away he was hurt and couldn't even look at her as they talked.

"C'mon it's not like I was lying" she tells him

"That's exactly what it was" he says matter-of-factly.

"No, actually it wasn't" she says defensively

"Look Sonny since we"…she pauses… "we should talk about this" She stands against the table, mad that he won't talk and at the same time embarrassed and heartbroken that she's hurt him.

"No we shouldn't, alright you just got to do what you've got to do and lets leave" he says purposely still not looking at her as he puts his duffle in his cage and closes it up. "Truth is, you were right, it was a bad idea from the start" he says locking up. "Lets just keep it professional until you leave Bravo Team" he tells her grabbing his backpack and walking out the door.

She turns to leave after he walks out. She wants to catch up with him and force him to listen to her, but at the same time what they are doing isn't even legal and both their careers will be over in a heartbeat if anyone finds out.

After the door shuts behind him Sonny angrily punches the wall. He goes home and pours himself a drink. How could he let himself fall so hard and fast? It wasn't something he deserved so why did he think he was just getting it? Is OCS why she let it happen? Was it a last hurrah she figured she'd just leave behind? Was Sonny just the fool that she thought it would be fine to toy with? All of these thoughts ran through his head as he poured another glass. He had gone from an extreme high to an extreme low and it hurt. She wasn't just some woman, she was one of his best friends. He had been open and honest with her, why did she have to lie? She knew from the first time he asked about OCS that she wanted it. When she had backed off from hanging out- that was the reason. Her early morning run that she deflected against. God, he was stupid. All the signs were there and he ignored it. "Dumbass" he said out loud referring to himself.

His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Davis. "Can we please talk?" it said. Mad, he threw the phone across the room and went to take a shower.

Lisa sat on her couch with a bowl of cookies and cream ice-cream that normally comforted her on bad days. She felt horrible. She had seen Sonny mad with other people plenty of times. She had never been on the receiving end though. This was different too… normally when Sonny was mad he'd make sure he looked the person in the eye so they knew he was mad. He had no problem deleting them from his phone and life without second thought. Sonny wasn't the kind to hold grudges, he just forgot your and moved on with life.

He wouldn't even look at her. He felt like she lied, and she knew that he held loyalty and honesty very dear and she had broken that. It wasn't on purpose, things moved faster than she imagined and the right time didn't come around. She understood why he felt like she lied, but it wasn't as black & white as he made it sound. She told herself maybe it was for the best that it was over between them. Her heart disagreed, and she decided to text him and ask if they could talk but never received a reply. A few hours later she went to bed checking the phone again as a tear ran down her cheek. Her heart literally ached. She knew Sonny. When he said they should keep it professional until she left; he meant it. There would be no going out, no talking unless necessary and definitely not in private. She wouldn't hear any cake eater comments from him now for sure, let alone anything else. In an instance she lost not only the guy she was falling for but her best friend too.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Thank you all for the reviews! I am so grateful!

The team was called in for a meeting about a classified mission. Only 4 of the guys would be going on the mission along with Blackburn. It involved a submarine which was definitely not Sonny's favorite place. In the briefing Davis came in a little late and the only seat left was beside Sonny. The team typically sat in the same seats just out of habit, and hers just happened to be by Sonny.

She took a deep breath and sat down as the briefing was about to start. Sonny didn't acknowledge or look at her. When the mission was being discussed he did banter with Trent some over going but Lisa didn't dare pipe in with a comment as she didn't want to make things worse than they were. It killed her that there was this giant indestructible wall that had been put between them. It was like she was just an outsider.

After the briefing, they guys went to get ready and Lisa went to make sure all the necessary items were packed. She came in and explained what had been packed for them and gave them each their bags. Where as normally Sonny would have asked if something had been packed, he only gave her a "thanks" but never looked her in the eye. It cut deep, and even more so because there was nothing she could do to change or explain it.

As the mission came to a close the guys swam back down to the submarine. Sonny was the last to enter the torpedo tube which served as their entrance. As the guys joked with him briefly about being in there the ship had a surge that caused a malfunction with the torpedo door lock and Sonny was stuck.

Sonny was claustrophobic and they guys knew it. Although it was typically the topic of their jokes towards him, this wasn't a laughing matter. They did their best to keep him calm.

Blackburn advised base of the situation over a broken up radio call. Davis ask him to tell "Bravo 3 to watch out for sharks." After she says it, she thinks to herself it probably wasn't the best idea. He's not going to find it funny at all.

Davis looks over at "Hey Trent, can Sonny breathe down there?"

"As long as they pressurized the tube and pushed the water was forced back out to sea he's fine. Just gotta let some air out of his reg every once in a while. Just getting a little froggy." Trent explains

Sonny is stuck in the torpedo tube and it's taking everything he has not to completely go crazy. He wonders if this is it. If everything he has done has come to this. Late nights drinking, closing the bar down, crazy times in Vegas…. All memories that run through his mind. He fights to believe the guys are going to save him but it's getting harder. He thinks about Lisa. The time they shared together. He's angry and hurt but even more upset how things were left.

He talks to Ray about how much he changed after Naima. Ray laughs, at first considering it a light jab for him becoming 'soft'. Then Sonny explains that he's always admired that Ray has been able to balance family and being a SEAL. Ray tells him that he will to he just hasn't found the right woman yet.

"I thought I had" Sonny thinks to himself. Realizing that was part of his problem. His heart was moving at a pace much faster than his head with Davis. He thought he had found the one. He didn't realize until now just how badly he really wanted that life. He could see himself proposing to her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had fallen hard and fast. Maybe it wasn't fair to Lisa to rush things the way he had in his mind and he should've just been happy for her. It was a big accomplishment. Something that no many enlisted manage to do. He didn't know the percentage, but he knew it was very low. He was more regretful than he'd ever be able to tell her. "Now I'm dying and a jackass even in death" he thought. If only he could talk to her.

"Just got an update from Blackburn" Mandy says

"Yeah?" Davis replies

"said a north Korean sub patrolling the area"

"So they can't extract Sonny until the enemy sub is out of range"

"That's not all" Mandy starts

"What" Davis ask

"Waters now leaking into the tube from the outer hatch which is also stuck, Sonnys gonna be in big trouble if they can't get to him soon" Mandy explains

"He'll be fine. Jason and the boys are gonna work the problem" Davis tried her best to convince herself of this truth. Jason wouldn't let anything happen to Sonny and neither would the other guys.

Sonny was running out of air. It was time to say goodbye, incase this didn't work out. The guys didn't want to do this, but they also needed to do this for Sonny. They were all emotional, Ray telling Sonny he was going to get out and could tell the kids when he saw them that Uncle Sonny loved them. As the tube filled with water, Sonny fought to finish his goodbyes "Tell Lisa I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" he said tears streaming down his face, his voice hoarse. Blackburn leaned against the tube and nodded, he thought she must have told him about OCS and he could only imagine the reaction Sonny gave. "Time to Shine" Sonny said as the water came up.

At base, they needed to come up with a way to call the North Korean sub off and fast if Sonny was going to make it. Davis suggested they use a decoy to get the North Koreans off. She called in the coordinates and they waited. Commanding Officer Harrington and the rest of the crew stared at the screen. "If this sub is going to move they've got to do it now" Suddenly Lisa felt sick and dizzy. She exited the room as quickly as possible. She leaned against the wall and choked back tears. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not like this. Sonny was her best friend. He was the kind of friend you wanted to have your back, now he's stuck in a tornado tube?

Lisa Davis was not the type to need anyone. She was fiercely independent; always had been. She did not play the damsel in distress- ever. If anything, her problem was that she didn't let people in. Her entire life she was determined to prove herself and not lean on anyone to get to where she needed to be. What seemed like suddenly, Sonny had infiltrated and started breaking down those walls. And now… now she's losing her best friend. Trent sticks his head out the door, "Hey, it looks like they might turn"

She gets back inside and seconds later the North Korean sub turns as the room still holds their breath because it may be too late for Sonny.

Inside the sub, they cut the hatch open and catch him. They immediately begin CPR and shock him. Finally he begins coughing and they pick up the stretcher to get him medical attention. Blackburn calls into base "We got him out. I repeat Bravo 3 is out and breathing." The room erupts in claps and hugs. Lisa excuses herself and goes into the ladies room as tears start uncontrollably falling from her eyes. She had never been so scared, and now so relieved to have not lost someone. Maybe they couldn't be more than friends, but she was determined not to lose her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

[Ep. 2-15]

The guys finally return home from the mission, it's late and they are tired. There's still a briefing and Sonny has to be checked by base medical. Part of Sonny expected to see Davis along with the others to greet them after they landed. She was nowhere in sight though. "Where's Davis?" He asked. The fact was…she was a part of the team and if he didn't ask where she was it would be weird. "I don't know, I thought she was coming back" Trent said not thinking twice about it. "How are you feeling?" he asked Sonny. "Like a waterlogged dog" Sonny laughed. Sonny got to skip out on the briefing and just get checked by medical. Once they were finished, he headed home. He checked his phone to see if there were any missed messages or calls, but there weren't. He wanted to text her but also knew that what he had to say needed to be in person. It was too late for that tonight.

Lisa sat at home and looked at the clock. The boys should be landing. She wanted to go, but at the same time she couldn't. She didn't know if Sonny was still angry, and she just wanted to hug him tight. Emotions were running to high right now. The more she thought about it she started to convince herself that maybe them being friends was the best option if that door even opened again. She wondered if he would notice she wasn't there. "Ugh" she let out in frustration.

She heard her phone buzz and her heart stopped for a second thinking it may be Sonny. Grabbing the phone she sees it's Trent.

"Hey! Everything ok? You weren't out here."

She was a little disappointed that it wasn't him. She replied back "Yeah, sorry! I wasn't feeling so good." She was however, relieved to know they were back.

When they arrived back late the night before the guys typically had the following day off, so Davis went in to do some inventory. As she's counting she hears the door open and looks over. Sonny comes walking in. "You avoiding me Davis?!" he asked.

"No" she says, thinking she couldn't avoid him if she didn't think he'd be there today.

"No?" he repeats. "Well I'll tell you the upside of almost dying in a torpedo tube is I had a lot of time to dwell on my mistakes." He explains as he rest his elbows on the table. She is counting and listening as he talks. "And I realized that I over reacted to the OCS news" he tells her which prompts her to stop briefly and look over at him. "Probably wasn't one of my finest moments… hell, I should've just been happy for you" he says standing straight again.

At this point she's pretending to work, she can't think with this current conversation.

"So…I lived, and I want to tell you that I'm happy for you" he announces.

She stops and looks at him seriously. "Sonny"

"Yeah" he replies

"When it looked like you weren't going to make it, none of that stuff even mattered. I was just thinking about you" she tells him bluntly.

"Oh yeah?" Sonny ask resting his elbows happily back on the table and grinning. "I have that effect on people" he tells her while chewing on a toothpick.

"We're playing with fire" she replies still in a serious tone.

"I'd much rather play with fire than water at this point in my career" he explains which get a smile and nod out of her. He laughs.. "Oh, come on Davis"

"With the whole OCS thing, you know, um..our jobs really aren't…" he tries to explain.

She interrupts him- "Sonny I'm not even talking about the rules"

He looks at her waiting to see what she's got to say.

"Neither of us have a good track record with making a relationship work"

"That is true" he agrees and stands back up straight "who's to say we're not the exception though?"

She looked at him shocked that he actually said it, it was completely unexpected to hear. "You really believe that?" she asked him.

Her stern tone and stare down made Sonny back paddle some. "I.. don't know. I don't know" he says thinking.

"Neither do I…so" she looks down for a second… "but losing our friendship isn't worth the risk" she tells him as she walks past to leave.

Sonny stands there for a second and then turns his head to watch as she leaves.

"That didn't go quiet as planned," he thought as he stood there. He wasn't giving up that easily.

Even though it sounded as if Lisa was confident in what she told him, her heart wouldn't let her totally believe it. She wondered if maybe they could be different. It was so out of character and unexpected for Sonny to even suggest that. He did though, and now she was questioning everything she thought she had figured out.

On the way back home from the mission she grabs a beer and walks over to Sonny's hammock. His hat is over his eyes and she whistles to get his attention. He is a little groggy as he lifts his hat up. "Oh, hey look at you" he says as she hands him the beer. "Bless your heart" he says taking it.

"Well, another international incident averted" she tells him sitting down on a bench.

"Unless one of Konde's men blows up a mall tomorrow then we'll be asking the eternal question 'What if'" he replies opening the beer "for the rest of our days"

"Yeah, but it still wouldn't prove he was in that house" she tells him

"So I'm guessing you think we made the right call? Being that you're so risk adverse and everything?" he ask her

"Ha ha" she replies with a smile catching his between the lines meaning of risk adverse.

He chuckles that she caught it.

"Ok, I deserve that" she admits

"mmhmm" he says waiting to hear what she's going to say next. He knows she didn't just randomly decide to wake him up.

"Look, I don't want to throw our friendship away on a whim..but" she explains as he furrows his eye brows trying to guess where she's going with this. "I also don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering 'what if'"

Sonny looks at her for a second. "Oh, uh ok. Uh… I'm not sure if it's the beer I'm drinking or the sleeping pill I took" he starts. Lisa smiles and looks down knowing that he is enjoying this moment and will make her work for it. "but I'm not quiet tracking what you're saying. But, uh, are you saying what I think you're saying?" he ask

She smirks and shrugs, as she lifts the beer to take a drink "Yeah" she smiles.

"Oh.. too good to resist" he chuckles.

She smiles and rolls her eyes "God"

He laughs as she stands up "See you on the ground" she tells him as she walks away.

He watches as she walks away, now counting down the time until they were back on the ground.

Sonny tries his best to hold back his excitement of being back and talking to Davis. It's 2pm local time when they arrive. Clay ask "who wants to grab a beer?" but Jason needs to get home to the kids, Ray needs to do the same. Sonny gave the excuse that his neck was bothering him from the hammock where he tried to sleep so he wanted to get some rest. Davis brings in the rest of their gear on a cart. Clay ask her about grabbing a beer and Sonny shoots her a look pleading that she make up an excuse. "Now? I've got to inventory this gear real quick and then think I'm going to head home to rest a little…I am beat with the time change."

Sonny takes his time finishing up as the guys leave one by one. He walks over by Davis, "Hey.. you wanna..uh, grab a beer with me?" She turns and looks at him "I, uh… don't really feel like drinking" she replies.

"Oh…oh, ok.." he says fumbling and feeling a little rejected after having counted down to this moment.

She moves a little closer to him and whispers "I can think of some other things we could do together" she bites her lip and smiles.

Sonny Quinn thought he was about to lose his mind. He wanted nothing more than to sit her on top of the table right there. "I'm open to that" he tells her.

"Ok, I'll be done in about 15 and will meet you in a little bit after I go home and change" she smiles. "You don't have to worry about changing, you won't need clothes anyway" he says huskily before he heads out the door.

Just when she thought she was in control of the situation, he took the reigns… but she kinda liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

This one is long The ending song is my favorite and seems so fitting of them. It's Lee Brice's "I Don't Dance" 3. I'd love to hear your thoughts!

[2-15]

"So… teams all here." Sonny says

"Yeah" Lisa replies

"No better time than now to tell everybody"

She sits back curiously and then leans towards him. "What do you want me to tell them? You want me to tell them we're having an illicit affair?" she jokes knowing that's not where he's going with this.

"ooh, illicit" He jokes

"illicit" she whispers

"I like the sound of that, sounds real dirty" he tells as the clink glasses and laughs.

'You're horrible" she jokes

"No, seriously, you know, I'm talking bout OCS. You're leaving pretty soon and you haven't said a word to anybody" he tells her. It's he himself that is trying to wrap his head around the fact that she's leaving.

"C'mon Sonny, what do you want me to do steal Swanny's spotlight?" she jokes

"Swanny's always a spotlight, don't worry about him. Why not now?" he knows there is something else to this for her.

"They're going to be disappointed. You know, going off to be a cake eater" she explains

"No chance. You know that. They'll have your back" he assures her.

"What's really bothering stopping ya?" he ask

She gets serious, "What if I don't cut it? I couldn't handle coming up short" she explains

"There's nothing in life that I've ever seen that you can't handle. Ok?" he tells her confidently

"Now look before I made green team I was always worried about washing out. But I saddled up and I'm living my dream. Ok? You've earned the right to live your dream. And you will. Ok?" He tells her

"Okay" she says sassy

"oh-kay" he jokingly repeats

"Alright I'm gonna do it!" she says before the phones go off.

"Oh! Hesitation kills!" Sonny laments.

Getting back from the Mission, she has to tell them now. Walking into the room she says-

"Hey, I got something to say…um….I got accepted to Officer Candidate School, so this was my last mission with you" she says choking back tears "It kills me to leave Bravo and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you til now."

"For good?" Clay ask

"For good" she says "And maybe I don't make it through, but I have to find out if I have what it takes" she says trying not to get emotional. Sonny gives her a nod letting her know he's got her back. She tells them if she's learned anything from Bravo it's that she has to try. Jason ask her why she thinks she won't make it and tells her she will. They guys are all sad, and disappointed that this was just dropped on them but let her know they fully support her.

Afterwards, they head out to the bar to hang out with Swanny again. Sonny walks up behind her and bumps her with his shoulder. "Wanna leave at different times and rendezvous later?" he ask

She smiles and says "I think I'm gonna stay and hang out with Clay and Swanny a little bit.. tomorrow?"

"You know, it just hit me that… you're really leaving, huh" he says looking at her.  
"You hate that I'm gonna be a cake eater, don't you?" she smiles at him.

"Nah, I'm just… hate that you're leaving" he gives her a said longing look.

"Giddy up little darlin', let's go" he tells her (referring to her saddling up and living her dream) as looks her up then down before he walks towards the door. He can't stand the thought of her leaving, but more than that- he wants her to have her dreams.

Lisa looks over towards Clay and Swanny playing pool and takes a last drink of her beer quickly following Sonny out. That look he gave her did her in…. her self control of not spending every night with him because she would be leaving soon just went out the window.

Sonny is about to get on his motorcycle when he sees her come out. "What'd I forget?" he ask as she walks his way. As she reaches him she pulls him behind her SUV and kisses him passionately.

"mmmm" he moans as he moves is hand down her body. "I want you now cowboy" she says looking him in the eyes, one hand on the back of his neck and the other opening the back hatch of her SUV. "Here?" he ask curiously and she pauses "Unless.. you don't want to" she says seductively. He lifts her up into the back of the suv and then follows behind her closing the door.

After their tryst in the back of her suv, they drive to her apartment. If anyone does ask, Sonny had too much to drink and she drove him home.

[2-16] Going Away

Lisa walks over by Sonny as he grills the meat. "12 weeks without your BBQ… I'm gonna miss it" she tells him. "That's not the only thing you're going to miss" Sonny replies. Lisa gives him a surprised look and smile as she looks around to see who's around. He wasn't normally this open about their relationship when everyone was around. "

Well, I'm gonna miss that a little bit I think" she says as Sonny chuckles. She bumps him with her hip playfully "Not as much as your bbq" she tells him.

"Time's gonna fly by. Don't you worry" he tells her as he comforts himself with the thought also.

"So how do you know when it's done?" she ask

"Let me see your hand" he takes it as she holds it out. "When the meat feels like the skin between your thumb and your 'I'm mad at you finger' it's done." He explains holding her hand and showing her. "Give it a feel"

She reaches down and feels the meat as he is now holding her wrist propping up her other hand. She takes his hand and feels the same spot as he showed her. She smiles and whispers "It's done"

He looks at her for a second imagining how good it would feel to kiss her before coming back to reality and pulling up the steak. "Let's go feed the wolves"

A couple days later Sonny is finishing up packing and getting ready to leave while Lisa is sitting on the couch talking to him and snacking on some strawberries that are in an cast iron frying pan.

"You know, I like the work Lisa, definitely like me some party Lisa… but I'll tell you what, I kinda like this Lisa best"

"Oh, you like this- sweatpants, no make-up, gorging on strawberries Lisa?" she asked in a southern accent biting a strawberry.

"Yeah" he says with a big smile.

"Why do you have SO many strawberries? She asked

"Well, I needed the crate" he says going over to a cabinet

"Crate?" she clarifies

"Yeah, cause…" he taps on the top of the cabinet as he squats in front of it "I thought I'd uh…well," he clears his throat some as he pulls out the box from under the cabinet. Lisa watches intently as she nervously snacks on the strawberries.

"I… I… I um got you like a" he stumbles to get the words out as he sits it down on the table knocking a golf ball off and onto the floor "sorry… it's a going away pallet. It's… for you" She looks up at him smiling before moving down by the coffee table to look in it. He stands back and points "the big one there, those are top notch chocolates, I bet they are good currency in OCS…like cigs in prison. Might save you from getting chivied." He explains with a nervous smile. Lisa grins as she looks at the chocolates.

"You know, I don't think there's a lot of knife fights going down at OCS, but um, thank you" Next, she sees shoe polish and holds it up "keep them boots shiny" he explains. "Mmk, thank you" she grins. Next she pulls out a burned DVD "Are you serious right now?" she ask laughing

"An Officer and a Gentleman" she says holding it up.

"It's a damn fine film." He answers. "Although now to think of it, it does make OCS seem, you know, a little ripe for romance" he says second thinking his gift idea.

She sets the disc down as she stands up. "Do you just think that every man is trying to seduce me?" she ask walking over near him. She knows he means well and that he is putting himself way out there for her but she can't help teasing him.

"Just takes one" he replies sounding a little worried

"Are you trying to say something?" she ask him.

"No. Uh, well.." he tries to explain "Yes… See, I was thinking maybe I'd uh…tear up my punch card to the pleasure palace in Manila" he says demonstrating how he'd tear the card.

"As long as I don't play find my car keys on some hot candidates body, right?" she asked

"Yeah" he answers

"I'm good with that" she smiles

"Lisa, uh..um" he starts to say something.

"Sonny" she interrupts, and whispers "don't say anything else"

"ok" he replies wishing he could just get it out.

"okay" she says stepping closer to him and giving him a kiss.

He wants to tell her before she leaves for OCS, he just can't seem to just spit it out. Not because it isn't true, but because- what if it freaks her out and she distances herself? She'll be in Rhode Island and he in Manila. It's not like he could 'accidently' run into her as a reminder of what they felt together.

She's dropping him off on base, which won't seem odd to anyone; she and Sonny rode together many times when they were deploying. The only difference was this time she would be left behind. They made sure to say they goodbyes beforehand though.

"I'm really going to miss you" he tells her standing at the door with his bag. She smiles sweetly "I'm going to miss you too… I think" she laughs. He looks sad, "I'm just kidding. It'll go by fast! That's what you promised me right?" she asked remind him that he told her that. "Yeah… yeah, I did" he wraps his arms around her. It did make him feel a little better that he knew she remembered he said that. "Ugh, I guess we better do this." He says as she sighs and then head out the door.

He puts the bags in the car, and gets in. Lisa has the radio on a pop station and he breaks her "don't touch the radio rule" and changes it to a country station. She side-eyes him but doesn't say anything. Sonny smirks "win" he thinks to himself. That is, until the next song comes on the radio.

_I'll never settle down,  
That's what I always thought  
Yeah, I was that kind of man,  
Just ask anyone_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand  
'Cause, I don't dance_

_Love's never come my way,  
I've never been this far  
'Cause you took these two left feet  
And waltzed away with my heart_

_No, I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yes, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance  
No, I don't dance_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
Well I'd do anything with you anywhere_

_I don't dance, but here I am  
Spinning you around and around in circles  
It ain't my style, but I don't care  
I'd do anything with you anywhere  
Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl  
'Cause, I don't dance_

_No, ooh_

It was as if someone was watching him and now they were spilling his secrets to Lisa and he couldn't stop them. He started to change the station and she swatted his hand… "no I like it"

Sonny sat back wondering if she was saying what he thought she was saying. As the pulled into the base, it just wasn't the time to ask.

[In Manila]

Sonny gets into the room and unpacks his bag. In it he notices a shirt he didn't pack and pulls it out. It's dark blue, very island like, with hummingbirds on flowers. As he pulls it out and holds it up and envelope falls out marked "Classified" and "Authorized Personnel Only"


	13. Chapter 13

[In Manila]

Sonny gets into the room and unpacks his bag. In it he notices a shirt he didn't pack and pulls it out. It's dark blue, very island like, with hummingbirds on flowers. As he pulls it out and holds it up and envelope falls out marked "Classified" and "Authorized Personnel Only"

"What the hell?" He wonders picking up the envelope. He wondered at first if one of the guys was playing joke on him. He looks around his room, then opens the envelope cautiously. There's a note attached to another envelope.

"Hope you like the shirt … The contents of the envelope are classified and for you alone. -LD"

"Ha" he smiled at the fact she snuck the shirt into his bag. It immediately became his new favorite. He sat down in a chair and opened the second envelope unsure of what it could be. Inside were pictures.

The first, was Lisa cowboy had tipped over her face so you couldn't see it- standing there one arm over her breast the other holding the tip of her hat, in black panties and cowboy boots leaning up against a wall with one foot propped up against the wall. "Holy sh…" Sonny whispered memorized by the picture.

The next picture was Lisa sitting on a large bed in one of Sonny's favorite button-down shirts half unbuttoned, wearing his lucky Texas Longhorns hat and a smirk on her face. At this point, Sonny is starting to sweat a little over these pictures.

He goes to the next image and it's a Lisa is holding up a Texas Flag in front of her back and leaning her head back, her silhouette showing behind the flag with her seeming to have nothing else on. Sonny ran his hand over his face starting again at the pictures. He had never seen a woman so incredibly beautiful and he was in total shock that she had them done. It was a very gracious, thankful, happy shock- but still a shock.

He sends Lisa a message-

You have blown my mind…. again.

Sonny puts the pictures away for safe keeping and decides to go hang out by the pool.

Lisa was heading to OCS when she got Sonny's message. A wide grin came on her face. She wasn't sure about doing the pictures to begin with but something in her decided to take a chance. It wasn't until after she snuck them into his bag she started to second guess herself and what made her do it to start with. Seeing his text, she was glad she did. Apparently, he was pretty surprised with them too. She took a deep breath and she checked into OCS.

Clay stops by while Sonny is sitting at a pool side table.

"I'm going to go crush the gym, you coming?" he ask.

Sonny is in his cowboy hat, the button up shirt from Lisa, some shorts and flip flops. "You never slow down do you?" he ask Clay

"Why would I?" Clay responds

"Well, I'm thinking about heading into town and getting a massage. Why don't you come?" Sonny offers

"We've only been here 20 minutes and you're already wanting to go old fashioned?" Clay ask with a laugh

"I'm talking about a real massage" Sonny explains, "I've got this kink in my neck. Called the concierge about the pillow" he says pointing back to his neck. "The pillows here mess with my sciatica." He finishes.

Clay looks confused. "Who are you and what have you done with Sonny Quinn?"

"huh?" Sonny asks

"Sonny Quinn's happy place used to be kicking in doors, making canoes out of skulls covered in strippers glitter and getting drunk. Now it's this? Soft pillows and legit massages? You are getting soft buddy!"

Sonny laughs in response. "There's a time and place for everything young jedi. But you've never been on a Gucci mission with Sonny Quinn. I...am a man of leisure. If you want to be ready you have to recharge the mind and body" Sonny explains. Clay isn't buying it and tells Sonny to enjoy his legit massage and that maybe later they'll hit up Bed Bath and Beyond as he walks away shaking his head. Sonny has no idea what Bed, Bath & Beyond is, and is pretty sure he doesn't need to he's much happier to sit back and relax while thinking about a certain OCS trainee.

[2-17]

The guys are hanging out playing cards as Sonny is once again wearing his new favorite shirt and Clay is complaining about the lack of action. Sonny gives him a solution-

"Hey Sid Vicious, why don't you get yourself a roll of quarters… head down to the arcade and blast some space invaders" the table cracks up at his suggestion to Clay.

Clay responds, "Sonny it was real nice of you to support the local culture here by buying that shirt, but the real question everyone is asking is we've been here for 3 weeks and you're not climbing the ceiling. What's going on buddy?" Clay brings up Sonny's contentment again. 

"I am the don of the Philippines" Sonny explains, "I enjoy the Gucci missions"

At this point the guys realize that Sonny has been a little different. Trent speaks up and mentions he hasn't been invited to any late night adventures out and ask if any of the other guys have. Blackburn jokes that Sonny has a special stripper and maybe doesn't want to introduce anyone while Jason says he's hanging out in back allies. Curious, the guys press the issue and think that there must be a girl. They start to grill him about what her name is and Sonny deflects by asking if they know Blackburn is counting cards as he gets up to get another drink.

Afterwards the guys go to the gym for a workout. Sonny gets back to his room and sees he missed a call from Lisa. OCS was tough, and he felt bad that he missed her call but at this point it was in the middle of the night there so there wasn't a point to calling her back.

The next day they're out for lunch and Clay once again brings up that Sonny is 'off'. He tells him "maybe that stripper girlfriend of yours put some voodoo curse on you or something"

Sonny laughs 'If you only knew who she was, you'd die" he thinks to himself. "She ain't got no voodoo on me" he tells Clay.

"There's a she? You're going to admit there's a she?" Clay ask surprised

Sonny pauses. "Look Clay, it's a lot more complicated than it seems. She's got a big heart and real big dreams and the last thing I want to is compromise that." He explains before telling Clay- "This is getting weird. I'm just saying I feel like I'm talking to a therapist or something" They both laugh it off.

Sonny assures him that when bullets start flying, he will crush some skulls. "I never had a doubt man" Clay tells him. He liked giving Sonny a hard time but he knew when it came time that Sonny would be on point.

Sonny and Clay got off to a rocky start on Bravo, in part because Clay is overly cocky and Sonny doesn't just let people in, but they had grown closer over the last year and were definitely brothers. A part of Sonny felt bad that he couldn't tell Clay the whole story of 'the girl', after all there's nothing Sonny would like more than to spill to someone his happiness. At the same time, there was a little piece of him afraid that maybe it would go away if he did.

Later than night at the bar his phone buzzed a gain. He made up the excuse of an "mad airbnb tenant" that he had to deal with.

He dials a number and stands over a distance away from the bar and crowd by a bus.

"Hey, how are you? sorry I didn't catch you yesterday. Anything new?" he tells Lisa

"Not really" she replies sounding a little stressed

"Everything ok? You sound a little down" he ask concerned

"I'm fine" she tells him. She was hoping that talking to him would make her feel better. She was considering walking away from OCS after the fire exercise.

"Oh, yeah? What's going on?" he ask knowing she's not fine. He knows she can handle whatever it is on her own but it breaks his heart to hear her voice sound so down over the phone and not be able to even hug her.

"I don't know if I can do this" she admits frustrated.

"You can do this. You will do this" he confidently tells her. "Lisa, there's nothing I've seen you attempt that you didn't crush."

She smiles at his confidence in her, silly as it may seem; it does help her believe in herself.

"I miss you" she says changing the subject.

"7 more weeks" he reminds her with a chuckle

"Ugh. If I can make it" she says her voice sounding down again

"Listen to me, you're going to make it and when I get back… we're going to celebrate and make up for the time"

"MMmmm. I like the sound of that" she says now smiling.

Suddenly there's a big *boom* and Sonny takes the phone down from his ear.  
"Sonny, what was that noise?" she ask but he doesn't here her. He's walking back towards the bar partially in shock and scared because the team was in there.

"Sonny! Sonny are you there? What was that?" she ask now freaking out a little that she's not getting a response. Sonny remembers the phone is in his hand "there was an explosion, I've got to go" and the line disconnects. "I.. Sonny..?" Lisa starts but he's gone. She's worried and hates not knowing what is going on. She puts her suitcase away, for now she wasn't going to have to go back and tell Sonny she quit, if only because he believed in her she was determined to overcome her fear.

She was finally able to talk to Sonny again and found out that Clay was hurt. Shortly after, Naima called her to give some details not knowing she had also talked to Sonny. Lisa requested leave to go and see him. Her visit was short, Clay was understandably bitter and angry about being in the hospital. She tried to talk to him about his recovery but he shut the conversation down then asked her about OCS. She tried to play it off telling him he didn't want to hear about "cake eater camp" but he pressed and she told him it was hard and she wasn't sure she could do it. Clay felt she was having a pity party and shut it down quickly. For Lisa, it stung and made it seem as though she was complaining about the opportunity to chase her dream why he was holed up in the hospital, which isn't what she meant at all. She started to head out and Clay realized he had been harsh. "Hey- the Navy can't afford to lose the good ones. You've got this."

Later, while waiting on her flight she called Sonny, he had been worried about Clay and didn't know how he was.

"Hey" he answers

"Hey you" she says with a smile

"How are ya" he ask happy to hear her voice.

"I'm ok. I went and saw Clay today" she tells him.

"You did? How is he?" Sonny ask nervously

"He's ok, they are treating him. He's angry and frustrated," she explains

"ugh. I bet" Sonny says sadly. "Hows OCS?"

"ah, You know. It's hard. It's life and death decisions and maybe I'm not qualified to make those, you know?"

"No, I don't know. You are qualified, I've fully trusted my life in your hands and would do it again so would any of these guys" he tells her.

"My CO says that it's fear that will cause me to blow it" she says as she fidgets with her hands.

"things I've tried to forget that apparently haven't forgotten me."

"Listen Davis, I'm going to tell you something that it took me a long time to learn. Memories you ignore don't go away, they become ghost and haunt you. The only thing you can do if face them head on and not let them have a hold on you"

"Wow.. Did you come up with that or read it somewhere?" she says with a chuckle. Nobody realized how insightful Sonny Quinn could be at times.

Sonny gave his nervous chuckle in reply.

"Thank you for that. It's scary when you're that insightful though" she laughed her voice sweet.

"It happens occasionally" Sonny smiles

"Hmm. If you were here I'd be able to actually thank you" Lisa tells him

Sonny gets all flustered at the thought… "Well keep this moment in mind so that in a few weeks you remember the feeling"

"Oh I will" she says saucily.

"I can't wait" he tells her as he pulls out his hidden pictures.

"I better let you go, but I'll talk to you soon?" she says

"You bet. Go kick some butt."

"Stay safe" she reminds him.

"You too" he replies hanging up the phone. "Love you" he says to himself wishing he had the courage to say it over the phone.

[2-20]

Lisa had overcome her fear and her ghost. She had never felt stronger but at the same time she wondered if her sister would show up to graduation the next day.

Life was no easier for Sonny. His team was falling apart from the inside. Jason and Ray were throwing punches, Clay was hurt… he needed a time out. Last night at the bar with Jason and Ray arguing had done him in. He sat outside trying to figure things out when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw "Lisa wants to Facetime" he hits answer as fast as he can.

"Hey!" She says when he comes up on the screen.

"Hey… aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he smiles back at her.

"Yeah, you know me..queen of glamour" she says sarcastically with a laugh as she's laying in bed, no make-up on after a long day.

"I'd say you're pretty damn hot and I wouldn't trade you" he tells her matter of factly.

She could feel her cheeks getting warm, she bites her lip and looks down as she laughs

"even if you are a cake eater" he chuckles

She scrunches up her nose and sticks out her tongue at him

"You know I like you feisty" he teases

Lisa laughs, God she's missed him more than she could have imagined.

"If only you were here cowboy, I could show you feisty" she replies

Now it's Sonny's turn to blush as he adjust his ballcap with his free hand. "Ha.. yeah.."

She could tell she was getting to him in the best of ways.

"So… I graduate next week" she says beaming

"I TOLD YOU!" He congratulates her, looking like he just won the lottery. "I'm so proud of you! I really wish I could be there to see you graduate" he says his voice a little sad.

"It's ok, I know you'd be here if you could" she consoles him. "I just wanted to call and tell you, I just got back my final test scores and was excited" she grins from ear to ear.

"Look at you, living the dream, and damn sexy doing it" he tells her dying to just touch.

Lisa smiles, "Thank you for believing in me, it really means a lot. I'm counting down until I can show you in person"

Sonny's face was definitely warm now…damn her, maybe she did have a voodoo curse on him, he chuckled at the thought.

"I'm holding you to it little lady" he tells her

"Get home and you can hold me to whatever you want" she teased

Sonny was so flustered by her suggestion you wouldn't know he was a Tier One Operator. "Ooh.. you're uh.. gonna drive me insane before I even get there" he laughed.

"But I'm making plans" she laughs, "I guess I better let you go, I'll talk to you later. Be safe"

Sonny hung up the phone. He had never had someone he really missed back home while he was on deployment. This was new territory for him, but he liked it. He looked forward to when they got to talk and couldn't wait to get back. Normally getting back was the worst part. Everyone else seemed to have someone there waiting on them, happy to have them home. He always cringed at the thought of going back to his empty, silent apartment. This time was different and even when he tried to deny it to himself he couldn't help but look forward to seeing her at that gate.

He hated that he couldn't be at her graduation. He didn't want her to be there alone, he was all to familiar with success' with no one to support just you. He called Clay, and left him a voicemail-

"Hey Justin Beiber! How's it going? Thought I'd check in on ya. Uh, also.. I um heard Davis was graduating next week from OCS and thought you might wanna go and represent Bravo. I think it would mean a lot since, you know… she doesn't have any family close. Anyway, just an idea to get you out and all. Not that you aren't… you know what I mean. Talk to you later buddy"

Sonny hung up, 'ah well' he thought to himself hoping Clay will show up. Now, for task number 2- Operation talk sense into Ray.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all again for the reviews. It is very appreciated. This is quickly approaching the end of Season 2 and I'm going to do my best to break down the relationship of Sonny & Davis and where I think it could go. I think both of these characters are fantastic and love them together so we shall see!

"Hey listen Ray, if you and Naima are going through stuff you can always talk to me." Sonny offers.

"What are you going to do council me with all your marriage experience" Ray shoots back mad before ranting about how Jason expects him to be some sort of moral compass.

"You need to take a breath and sit down" Sonny calmly explains.

"I don't want to sit down" Ray replies still mad

"Sit you ass down" Sonny firmly tells him.

Ray looks at him for a minute reluctantly before sitting down. Sonny Quinn may be a lot of things but when he is calm and firm in his voice even Ray knows it is not time to poke the bear.

"Bravo One may lead the team but Two is the glue." Sonny spells it out for him.

"Don't do that. Don't put that on me, I didn't ask for that" Ray replies

"Maybe you didn't, It is what it is brother" Sonny laments

"Don't tell me who I am Sonny. I know who I am." Ray says annoyed.

Sonny keeps his cool and sites down. "So, the guy who punches his team leader and best friend…is that who you really are Ray Perry?"

Ray sits and contemplates what Sonny has said. Sonny gets up, not needing to push his point any further and heads out of the room.

Many times people discounted Sonny and just how smart he was, sometimes because he could be a hot head and other times because when things felt awkward Sonny's defense was always comic relief whether it was saying something funny, dumb, whatever to just break the ice and make the moment move.

If only he could make these moments move. He felt stuck. Clay got hurt so he wasn't around. Davis was off Bravo, and even though they could still talk he didn't want to dumb on this on her. Sonny wondered what was going to happen with them after OCS. He didn't have too long to wonder before they were called in for a briefing.

The team would be jumping into a hornets nest through a very narrow window and there were many things at steak including the team itself. On the plan Sonny sits beside Jason, he can tell Sonny has something to say and it will probably be about mending fences with Ray.

"Not now Sonny"

"Now's all we got Jace" Sonny replies. This statement is something that Sonny has started to realize fully since his near-death experience on the sub. Jumping into a mission like this made the feeling even stronger. He explained to Jason that both he and Ray were in the wrong and he needed to make it right before this mission happened. Stubborn as always, Jason said he was focused on the mission right now.

"You guys are a bunch of children" Sonny said annoyed. He went back to his seat and took out a piece of paper and envelope.

Lisa,

If you're reading this, it's obviously because this mission went sideways. I know we haven't been together long, " Sonny wrote and then considered scratching out. How do you put into words what the were without sounding cheesy? He wondered before deciding that if she is in fact reading it, he's dead so who cares if he sounds cheesy. "but you're my best friend. I want you to know that you were not only my best friend.." he pauses and takes a deep breath. "but the love of my life. Well, next to the great state of Texas." He knew that she'd roll her eyes at the second part and that it would take away some of the seriousness. "I want you to know that my life was so much better off for having you in it. You made me a better man and showed me what happy truly felt like. You're going to do big things in life and know that I will always be cheering you on. Love, Sonny"

He quickly put it in an envelope and sealed it and addressed it before he thought to much about what he wrote and stuck it in his bag that stayed on the plane in case something went bad.

The mission went bad for Bravo, but brought them back together as a team. Finally it was time to go home. Sonny was more than ready. He was the first one packed and ready to go.

"Alright, Let's go boys! Wheels up, America in 15 minutes!" he says rolling his bag behind him.

"Relax Sonny, the freedom bird ain't going nowhere without us" Ray says as he finishes packing.

Ray looks down at a picture of his family and smiles. Inside he's hoping that Naima forgives him.

"Look at you, I ain't seen you grinning like that for months Ray" Sonny says walking over by him.

"That's my 18 hours kissin' my babies grin" Ray tells him.

"Yeah, must be nice to have somebody to come home to" Sonny shares. For once, he has someone to come home to and he is excited but scared to death because what if this is the only time he gets to have this feeling? He wants to stop himself from jumping in the deep end but can't help it.

Jason walks in "Hey look at you huh, usually I've got to drag Sonny out of the sandbox"

Sonny laughs "oh come one, I just wanna get back and see Clay, reunite the team"

"He's got deployment fever, what's her name?" Jason ask

"And not her dancer name" Trent adds

Sonny laughs and turns to leave "Oh man, I just wanna get the hell off this cursed island, let's go boys!" he quickly exits before the girlfriend questions keep coming.

Clay text Davis to ask if she's going to meet the boys when they come back.

"Yeah, I'll be there" she replies. She had pulled out three different outfits trying to choose which one to wear. "WHY is this so hard?" she asked herself out loud. She wanted to impress Sonny. She knew she didn't have to impress him, but there was something in her that just wanted to make this memorable. She's thrown out of her thoughts by the phone buzzing again.

"Can I hitch a ride with you?" Clay asked

She read the text, and she didn't mind at all letting him ride… but she had planned on getting time with Sonny. "Yeah, sure thing" she replied back. "Ok. Time to make a decision" she said looking at the outfits trying now to decide between a sundress or jeans and a cute top. The sundress might be too obvious, so he decided on a button up top and jeans.

Waiting at the gate she chats with Emma. As they gate opens and the guys come up Mikey runs quickly over to his dad, Emma following. Ray comes around, and behind him are Brock, Trent and Sonny. Lisa's heard drops seeing him. She's got this stupid, excited, puppy love feeling that even as much as she tries she can't shake however she resist the urge to run over to him.

Sonny has on dark glasses but he is focused directly on her. He could get used to this feeling of his heart beating fast, excited to see someone waiting for you to come home.

He tries to pace himself and hugs Clay first "Hey Man! Looking good, we got the guy that deflated your leg" he tells him. Clay smiles "Doesn't surprise me" Sonny finishes " alive" Clay replies back "that surprises me." Before the conversation goes any further Lisa interrupts.

"Sonny Quinn"

"Oh, look at you. Looking pretty damn good for a cake eater" he tells her as they briefly hug. 

"Thank you, I think" she laughs. For a brief moment she feels silly for making a big deal over what to wear, after all maybe he's changed his mind some. Insecurities start to find their way to the top of her thoughts.

"So whats the plan for tonight?" she ask

"Uh, I think we're going to go out drinking" he says his glasses now on his hat looking directly in her eyes.

"What about before then?" she asked throwing out her hint.

"Well, I think we should find the nearest bedroom a-s-a-p" he tells her in a sexy low voice.

She smiles and shakes her head. He definitely hadn't changed his mind. Her thoughts are interrupted as Ray calls "Officer Lisa Davis!"

"Ray!" she smiles and gives him a big hug.

"You look good!" he tells her

"Thanks!" she grins

"Alright, I gotta go see Naima, but you coming out right?!"

"Wouldn't miss it" she tells him.

Lisa, Sonny and Clay get into her car and they drop Clay off first. "We'll see you tonight buddy!" Sonny tells him. "Sounds good" Clay says shutting the door.

"Are you gonna get up front or am I driving Miss Daisy?" Lisa asked with a laugh.

"I don't know that I trust myself, uh.. being that close to you while you have to operate a vehicle" Sonny tells her.

"Oh, I'm very talented you don't have to worry" she explains.

"Yes ma'am" Sonny jumps out and hops in the passenger side of the car. Clay is out of view and Sonny takes Lisa's face in his hands and pulls her into a deep kiss. Pulling back but resting his forhead against hers, they both smile. "God, I've missed you" he says kissing her again. She moves her hand from his knee to thigh, "I've missed you. The quicker we get out of park, the quicker we can find that bed" she grins.

"Well what are you waiting on, giddy up" Sonny says before kissing her once more.

They get to his apartment and Lisa helps Sonny get his bags in. He tosses them on the floor and pulls her close to him as he kicks the door shut. She wraps her arms around him, her fingers in his hair. His hands find her butt and pulls her as close as possible before lifting her up. She wraps her legs around him and he makes his way to the bedroom. He leans down on the bed kissing her down her neck, unbuttoning her blouse.

"Oh… mmm..Sonny" she moans. Sonny gets her shirt off and gets down to her jeans button. He unbuttons them and in a swift move has them inside out. This moment is worth all the waiting he had to do.

"You've got too many clothes on" she says as she gets on her knees on the mattress and pulls of his shirt. She unbuckles his belt and he kicks off his boots.

"Better?" he asked as he moves to be on top of her on the bed.

"Much" she says with a grin as she meets his lips.

They can't seem to get close enough, as if they've been starved for weeks and are now getting a plate of food. Sonny wonders if this is what it's like to come home to someone. It's everything he could ever ask for. "It's good to be home" he says now laying beside her. "It's good to have you home" she turns and rest her arm on his chest propping her head up. He melts like ice-cream on a hot summer day.

Part of Sonny wants to question their future and how this will work out, the other part just wants to enjoy the moment they are in. So he kisses her again before flipping her over, "Good? I need it to be great" he says with a laugh before kissing her neck making his way down her body.

Lisa was getting ready to head home so she could get dressed to meet the guys at the bar. "I guess I should go so I can go home, shower and change" she said not really wanting to leave him.

"Shower? Didn't we just take a shower a little bit ago?" Sonny asked

"That didn't count as a shower" she laughed as she replied

"Oh, cause if I didn't get you all soaped up right I should try again" he said unbuttoning one of her shirt buttons and kissing her neck.

She tosses her head back "hmm.. we're never going to make it to the bar tonight if we keep this up" she tells him not actually wanting him to stop.

He stops and looks her in the eyes "you're right. I should text them and tell them….Davis and I…" he kids.

"You're so bad!" she says swatting his arm.

That night everyone is at the bar except Sonny who is running late, which isn't unusual for him. "Where's Sonny?" Naima asked

"I don't know" Ray replies sipping his beer. "Probably with his girlfriend" Brock chimes in. "Girlfriend?" Naima asked.

Clay starts laughing. "Oh man! I hope he brings her. Is she here?" Clay asked.

"I don't know" Jason says, "I know that I didn't have to pull him out of the sandbox this time he was packed and ready to go… so I'm assuming she must be here" he continues.

Lisa sits back and just listens.

Clay looks at Naima and Lisa, "Dude. We get there and Sonny is like…. He's like been taken over by aliens. Cool, calm, collected. It was weird."

"Sonny?" Naima asked.

"Yeah, I thought he was just not inviting me out, until it came up and he wasn't going out anywhere at night" Trent commented.

Clay sat back, "yeah, this chick has got some spell on Sonny Quinn" he says joking "but he seems happy" Clay admits.

"A girl to straighten Sonny out, never thought I'd see the day" Naima laughs

"I don't know if anyone can straighten Sonny out" Lisa says amazed by the conversation.

"Oh no" Ray says "I'm pretty sure this girl is, or if not is well on her way"

About that time Sonny walks in the door. "Speaking of the devil" Brock laughs.

"Where's the girl?" Trent hollers at Sonny.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny asked knowing what Trent was talking about

"You KNOW what he's talking about" Clay throws back. "We want to meet this woman" he tells Sonny.

"Hey, did they tell you about the bar fight?" Sonny asked as Ray and Jason shifted in their seats uncomfortably. There are somethings that didn't leave the team and definitely were not told in front of the wives.

"Sonny" Jason said firmly, he didn't know why Sonny was apparently mad about being asked about a girl.

That's when Sonny looked at Clay and touched his nose with his finger "boop" he said as he laughed. "It was the funniest thing ever"

Jason glanced over at Ray and they both started laughing. "Oh my gosh" Ray looks at Naima and starts to explain. 

"So, Sonny was annoyed and talking to Mandy when this big lumberjack guy comes up and he's going to defend Mandy." Ray explains to her as Lisa watches and her eyes dart between Ray and Sonny.

"The guy gets in Sonny's face and Sonny's like do not get in my personal space go chop yourself some lumber outside. THEN he "boops" the guys nose and fist start flying. The guy was like a foot taller than Sonny…" Ray continues laughing.

"The guy was a jackass" Sonny interjects.

"It was priceless" Brock says laughing at the memory.

"So how's the leg golden boy?" Sonny asked Clay quickly moving past the girlfriend questions.


	15. Chapter 15

Clay tells the guys that therapy is going good and that he has hopes of a recovery. "You've got this" Sonny says raising his beer.

"Hey, didn't you owe me a pool game re-match Spenser?" Jason asked getting up. Clay laughed "I do…. Who else is in?" he ask looking around "Except Sonny. I'm tired of taking his money" Clay joked.

"I'm in" Trent replies

"I'll do one round" Ray pipes in

"Officer Davis? You in?" Clay asked.

Lisa takes a sip of her beer, "You know I'll beat you all"

"Sounds like a challenge" Ray laughs

"Hey, I'm up for it" Clay tells her

"Alright" Lisa laughs as she gets up.

Sonny finds himself just watching her as they are playing pool. He has never been quiet this infatuated with someone. As much as he wants to draw lines, he just can't seem to stick to it.

Naima sits at the table and watches Sonny, then looks at Lisa. She gets up and sits in the seat right beside Sonny startling him some out of his daze.

"Hey Sonny, what's been going on?" she asked

"Ah, you know… deployment" he laughs and starts fidgeting with his beer bottle.

"Yeah?" She says

"Yeah" he replies. 

"What about you? What's been going on?" he asked her

"you know… deployment" she says with a laugh. "I think I'm going to take a solo trip and leave Ray with the kids for a weekend"

"Man, he was so happy to be coming home to you guys. You should've seen him" Sonny chuckled.

"Yeah, we missed him. I bet you missed Lisa a lot" she says catching him look over at the pool table again.

"Yeah" he answers before realizing it came out. "I mean uh, you know, I uh.. she's normally deployed with us so it was weird… that's what I'm uh saying."

"Mmmhmmm" Naimia takes a sip of her drink and smiles.

"we all missed her and Clay" Sonny explains.

"Sonny Quinn do not lie to me, I can tell" she says looking him directly in the eyes. "Are you and Lisa seeing each other?"

"I…uh.. um.. ha ha ha" he adjust his ballcap and looks back at her

"Sonny" she says making him even more nervous

"I, um.. I plead the 5th" he explains

"I knew it!" she says smacking her hand on the table laughing.

Sonny hangs his head and looks worried. "Naima, please don't say anything to Ray. Please. I know I shouldn't ask you that but please. It's just… complicated" he asked her unable to look directly at her.

She puts her hand on his face to move it towards her. "Hey… my lips are sealed. You don't have anything to worry about"

"Thanks" he says humbly.

"How long have you two…" she asked

"It sort of started after Mexico, then it wasn't after I found out about OCS, then it was again after a mission where I thought I was going to die and had some time to think things over" Sonny quietly explained.

"I am SO happy for you two" Naima says putting her hand on his arm.

"It's just so complicated. She's got big dreams, and I can't ruin that for her." He explains somberly looking at Naima. "I.." Sonny begins but doesn't finish

"You love her don't you" Naima asked.

Sonny gives a nervous laugh and takes a drink of his beer.

Ray comes up to the table "Well, I'm out" he says laughing. "You ready to head home baby?" he asked Naima.

"Yeah, we should probably get going" She smiles. "I'll see you later Sonny. Oh! And the baby's baptism is next weekend, you better be there" she tells him.

"Yes ma'am" he nods and gives her a hug

She whispers in his ear "It's going to be ok..and this stays between us" as they hug.

Lisa comes over "Clay may be hurt, but he still cheats" she says laughing.

"I told you!" Ray pipes in.

"We're headed out" Naima says as she hugs Lisa.

"I'll see you guys later" Lisa smiles.

"Hey Cowboy" she says sitting by Sonny and bumping him with her shoulder.

"Hey yourself" he smiles

"You wanna head out of here?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he quickly agreed.

In the back of Sonny's mind, he was trying to work out where this relationship was going to go and how, or if it could even be. Should he break it off and save her from having to do it? He'd never forgive himself if it hurt her career. The thought of losing her made him feel sick. For tonight he was going to ignore those feelings and just live in the moment they have.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N…. Thanks again for all the feedback and reviews ! I am going to be totally up front and say that I don't know all the facts on fraternization and how that translates to the Sonny/Davis relationship so there will be some creative liberties taken with that ;) Thanks Again!

Sitting at the bar after Swanny's funeral Sonny attempts to bring up the subject that has been eating away at him.

"I've got to be serious for a second" Sonny says as they sit at a table

"Oh I doubt that" Lisa jokes

"I am.. look this is my serious face"

"Ok" Lisa replies squinting at him mocking his seriousness.

"Sonny Quinn serious… You uh, find out about officer billet?" he asked

"Mmm." She nods "San Diego, that's where they want me" she tells him, her body stance noticeably changing. She's been waiting on this question. She knows he's been wondering and the thought of it was killing her inside and she couldn't bring herself to just tell him.

"Ouch… you know I just can't get my head around missing Davis" he shakes his head

"Same Sonny" she replies taking a sip of her beer. She can feel the burning feeling in her throat as she holds back the emotion.

"When?" he asked

"Six weeks" she tells him.

"Ok…ok.." he says as he notices the sad look on her face and tries to play it off like it will all be ok.

"Sonny let's make the time count'

"Yeah. Yes ma'am" he says as their bottles clink.

(Baby's Baptism)

The team attended the baptism of Ray's baby and afterwards headed to a cookout to celebrate.

"So, Lisa… where's your officers billet?" Ray asked

"Oh, they want me in San Diego" Lisa replies

"San Diego" Jason repeats. "They've got perfect weather in San Diego" he says a little jealous

"Yeah, and nice waves" Clay chimes in

"Which means hot surfers" Stella jokes which gets a look from Clay.

"What?" she asked innocently "I'm just saying- I've got a few college friends out there who could show her around" she tells him.

The conversation prompts Sonny to leave, he already hates the fact that she's leaving, and he'll miss her. The last thing he wants to think about is her and some tan surfer.

Naima walks over by Sonny as he opens the cooler. "You ok Son?" she ask putting her arm around him.

"Yeah. I'm fine" he tells her sounding down.

"Lisa wouldn't trade you for a surfer…well, probably not" she laughs

"Ya never know. Miles away. Not to mention an officer isn't supposed to be with an enlisted member" he explains in a very matter of fact tone

"Sonny. I was kidding!" she smacks his arm playfully. "Have you told her how you feel?"

"It's complicated. I can't get in the way of the dreams she has. I lo.." he stops himself and takes a sip of his beer.

"Tell her Sonny. You're not telling her to change careers, but she deserves to know" Naima says as she looks over at the group talking.

Lisa glances over to see where Sonny went to, she knows he hates the topic of her leaving and then her dating someone is just like being kicked when you're already down. She notices Naima and excuses herself to go talk to her as a way to head over.

"Hey!" she greets them

"Hey there" Naima smiles. "How are you?"

"Good" Lisa replies hoping that Naima doesn't ask about her leaving.

"We should get together for lunch soon" Naima tells her as the baby gets fussy "Oh.. you're ok. You probably need to be changed….. I better go take care of that" she says as she walks inside.

"Hey" she bumps her shoulder against Sonny. "Wanna go soon?" she asked

"Stella finish setting you up?" he chuckles trying to make a joke out of it.

"Nah, I told her I had a strapping cowboy" she shrugs

Sonny chokes a little on the sip of beer he just took and Lisa laughs.

"Careful there. I was just kidding" she pats his back.

Sonny laughs. "I'm ready when you are little lady"

"Well then giddy up" Lisa winks

The last three and a half weeks had gone by fast. What Sonny didn't realize is when Lisa said they would want her in San Diego in 6 weeks it really meant they had only five together. It was difficult to balance living in the moment and dreading the future. It was starting to weigh heavily on him.

"Hey, wanna go get some breakfast?" Lisa asked as she propped her head up on his chest in bed.

"Yeah, that sounds good" he replies being snapped out of his thoughts of dread.

"You ok?" she asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm good" he forces a smile and gets up to get dressed.

"Wanna take your bike to breakfast?" she asked. She liked the closeness it offered and knew he could use that right now.

"Sure" he says grabbing a helmet and handing it to her.

(Bayville Coffee)

Sitting at a table Lisa takes a sip of her coffee "Oh no, that's not mine" she laughs and switches their drinks. Sonny looks like someone just ran over his puppy in front of him.

"Don't look so sad!" she says pulling the bill of his hat down playfully and puts her hand over his

He gives a half smile and tries to think of some way to change the subject when he hears the song in the background

_Looking back over the years__  
__Of all the things I've always meant to say__  
__But the words didn't come easily__  
__So many times through empty fears__  
__Of all the nights I tried to pick up the phone__  
__So scared of who might be answering_

_You try to live your life from day to day__  
__But seeing you across the room tonight__  
__Just gives me away_

_Cause the heart won't lie__  
__Sometimes life gets in the way__  
__But there's one thing that won't change__  
__I know I've tried__  
__The heart won't lie__  
__You can live your alibi__  
__Who can see you're lost inside a foolish disguise__  
__The heart won't lie_

This has got to be some sort of sick joke the universe is playing. Is this how it ends? The sad, longing soundtrack? It was affecting his normally quick-witted mind and comebacks.

Long after tonight  
Will you still hear my voice through the radio  
Old desires make us act carelessly  
Long after tonight, after the fire  
After the scattered ashes fly  
Through the four winds blown and gone  
Will you come back to me

He'd miss her being on the other end of the radio guiding them. He'd miss their bar meetups. He'd miss waking up beside her.

"Earth to Sonny" Lisa waves her hand in front of him

"Sorry, uh.." he chuckles uncomfortably as he tries to explain waiving his hand "this… song. It uh, I don't know"

"It what Sonny?" Lisa asked confused

"It's about a navy officer and trainee that fall in love but obviously they can't be together because of fraternization laws so they end things and … it's dumb" he lets out a half laugh

"Are you saying you're afraid I'm going to fall for a training officer?" she asked partially annoyed and partially finding his worries comical. Sometimes it was like he thought every man was after her. "I'm past the base training part of being an officer, so you don't have to worry about me falling for a commanding officer." She explained with an eye roll. She was not the type to deal with someone being insecure about letting another guy swoop in.

"I know you are, that' not what I'm saying. I.. " he stopped frustrated

"You what?" She looked at him waiting on an answer

"Nothing. Your coffee is going to get cold" he says pointing at her drink

"No Sonny, I need you to tell me what the problem is. Sometimes it's like you think every man is after me and that I'm flighty enough to follow them around" she said in an agitated tone.

"It's not that at all" he looked down at the table

"Then What? What is it? I need you to help me understand" she pressed feeling that it was in fact the issue and needing to close the chapter on that question.

"I'm in love with you Lisa and the repercussions of that are scary. I don't want… I don't want to get in the way of your dreams. I've got a year left before I can leave the teams but I don't know what that means in the meantime. It has nothing to do with trusting you." He wasn't ready to look up at her he had been fidgeting with the cup while speaking nervously.

Lisa heard the first six words and her mouth dropped. She wasn't expecting that to be his answer. She was completely caught off guard and felt like a complete jackass for pressing the point.

"Sonny" she said reaching her hand over

Just as their hands started to touch a familiar voice was heard.

"Sonny! Davis! What's going on?" A happy Clay Spenser called out as he walked up to the porch of the bakery.

"Hey" Lisa smiled trying to hide her emotion from the conversation. "We decided to try this place out since you always raved about the scones" she told him.

"You alright buddy?" He asked Sonny wondering why Sonny's eyes looked watery.

"Yeah.. I had some coffee go down the wrong pipe" he laughed

"Aren't you a tier 1 operator?" Clay joked

"Shut up blondie" Sonny replied with a laugh "What's goin' on with you?"

"Nothing, I just came to pick up some breakfast for me and Stella real quick. I gotta get going, but it was good to see you Davis" Clay smiled

"Uh, forgetting someone?" Sonny asked mock hurt

"Um, no I don't think so" Clay joked as he went inside.

Lisa knew with Clay here it was not the time to start this conversation, but she wasn't sure what to do.

"We should probably head out too before he realizes we came together on my bike" Sonny told her looking still not making eye contact.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" she replied.

There wasn't any conversation on the way. Sonny pulled into his complex by Lisa's SUV. She hopped off the bike and pulled off her helmet. He got off after her and removed his.

"You coming in or did you.." he started to ask before her lips met his, her body pressed close and her hands embracing his face. When she pulled back their eyes met, "I love you too Sonny" she told him her arms now wrapped around his neck.

"So, you are coming inside?" he asked finding his wit again.

"Unless you wanna try it against the wall over there" she teased back showing she could one up his wit which only made her all the more appealing to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Sonny and Lisa fell into their own 'couple' routine. Things moved very quickly which while slightly unsettling for them both, neither wanted to look back and realized they missed this opportunity. Sometimes the best things in life come your way quickly and you can't press pause, life after all, doesn't wait on anyone. Lisa's time in town was quickly coming to an end and neither of them wanted to face it nor did they know how to bring it up.

Lisa didn't want Sonny to feel like she was pushing him and didn't want to be the reason he gave up part of his dream. She was happy, the happiest she could ever remember being and it scared her to think it could end soon. So, if it meant walking on egg shells around it right now- she would.

Sonny hated that Lisa would be gone. He was stuck in the feeling of being happy and supportive but at the same time feeling a little selfish and completely bummed that she wouldn't be around. He could not be the thing that blocked her dream though, that he knew for sure.

Sonny walked into the bar to see Clay, Stella, Lisa, Ray and Trent hanging out at a table.  
"Are you ever on time?" Clay jokes as Sonny walks over.

"Is it over?" Sonny asked sarcastically.

"No" Clay responds with a laugh.

"Well then I'm not late" Sonny laughs as he sits down. "Where's Jace?"

"He went to visit Mikee at camp" Ray explains

"How's Mikee doing?" Sonny asked

"He's doing good. His coaches seem very impressed"

"Uncle Sonny taught him well" Sonny tells them

"What?!" Lisa and Clay ask at the same time

"What do you know about hockey?" Ray asked laughing

"Apparently a lot, kid's doing good isn't he?" Sonny replies

"Sonny…ever the B.S'er" Clay laughs as the others raise a glass to the statement.

"You know, I expect this from them" Sonny says pointing at the team, "but you?" he places his hand over over his heart. "Stella, I'm hurt" he fakes offense.

"Oh, Sonny, you know I don't mean it. It's just otherwise Clay gets jealous and you know…" she jokes

"What?!" Clay rolls his eyes.

"I believe this calls for a round of shots. I'll be back" Sonny walks up to the bar. "Can I get six shots of whisky?"

Two women walk into the bar and one recognizes Lisa and walks over. "Lisa! How are you?" she asked. Lisa looks over and sees Janice from admin. They weren't "friends" more so acquaintances. Janice was one of those women that was always looking for a man to move them up in the world.

"I'm good, how are you?" she replied

"Good! When do you leave?" Janice asked

"About a week" Lisa replied

About that time Sonny walks over with the shots

"Here we go!"

Janice looks over, "Well hello.." she says extending a hand "I don't believe we met"

Sonny shakes her hand "Sonny"

Janice steps closer, "Hello Sonny, I'm Janice" she says grinning

Lisa has death lasers shooting into Janice's back at this point.  
"So, you're a team guy?" She asked intrigued

"Yes ma'am" Sonny said slightly uncomfortable.

"And is that a Texas accent I hear?" She says flirting

Sonny laughs "you nailed it"

Janice cocks her head to the side "Is everything really bigger in Texas?"

The guys are all staring, doing their best to hold in their laughter.

"Yes." Sonny nods as he glances at the table.

Ray makes a hand motion mocking and encouraging Sonny to continue.

Janice turns around to Lisa, "Lisa, why haven't you introduced us before? You know I just love accents" she says turning to look back at Sonny.

Lisa now looks like she could kill Janice with her bare hands as Janice very obviously looks Sonny up and down.

Lisa is saved from answering as Janice's friend calls her over. Janice grabs a napkin and writes her number on it and blots her lips on it before folding it. She sticks it right inside Sonny's pants above his belt buckle. "Oh, that's not your pocket! I am so sorry!" she giggles as she pats the napkin not removing it.

Sonny looks down completely caught off guard by this woman who hasn't even started drinking yet.

"Sonny! She was practically throwing herself on you!" Clay bust out in laughter "What's wrong buddy? Performance anxiety?"

Sonny rolls his eyes "Listen, Bieber, unlike you, I've never had that problem now go challenge Tom Cruise"

"Sonny Quinn can spot crazy, and that one… was crazy" Sonny explains

"Hmmph. That's putting it lightly" Lisa rolls her eyes.

Lisa excuses herself to get another beer and Ray follows her up.

"Hey Davis" Ray props his elbows on the bar beside her looking forward

"Hey Perry" Lisa replies with a laugh

"Was it just me, or did I see a little anger and a little.." he pauses "jealousy back there?" he asked looking at her.

"What?" Lisa acts as if she has no idea what he's talking about.

"Don't pretend with me. I know you."

"Janice is one of those women who thinks her stance in the world moves up based on her bedpost notches" Lisa explains

"No, no, no… it was more than that. Is something going on with you two? Because he's been acting different for a while now too"

Lisa looks straight ahead.

Ray smacks his hand on the bar "You are!"

"Shhhhh!" Lisa says with a smile

"How long? Wait.. it was before our last deployment. Before or after the sub?" Ray asked using his deductive skills

"Technically after the sub" Lisa says quietly. "Ray, please can we keep this between us? I'm leaving soon and I don't know what that means" she says the sadness in her voice evident.

"Yes, definitely. Girl, I can tell you this- you have changed him. Chaanngged him, for the better. You guys will be fine." He says as he leans over and bumps his shoulder to hers.

"What are you two doing? Are we going to take this shot?!" Sonny hollers over at them.

"Oooh, look who's feeling jealous now" Ray jokes to Lisa

She smacks his arm in reply and they head to the table.

About an hour later, Janice is still eyeing Sonny as he walks past her to the restrooms. Ray is getting a kick out of the show in front of him.

"Who wants to be she gets up and follows him back there?"

Lisa rolls her eyes which humors Ray even more.

"I think she might" Trent says taking a drink. Sonny walks back out and again avoids eye contact. Ray lightly kicks Lisa under the table so she turns around.

"I'm going to get you" she says to Ray.

"I feel violated" Sonny says getting back to the table.

"You want Davis here to go rough her up and protect you?" Ray asked. "I mean, I would, but you know that might be seen as inappropriate, or we could send Clay and offer him up as sacrifice"

"Uh, then I'd have to rough her up" Stella says joking

"Ooh! Sounds like a battle!" Trent holds up a glass laughing.

"I am about to call it a night I think but may need someone to watch my six that she doesn't follow me." Sonny tells them

"Well, my hall pass is about up so I gotta get going" Ray says looking at his watch.

"I'll follow you out Sonny, I don't need to be the blame because Ray couldn't stop the woman" Lisa jokes

"I didn't say I couldn't" Ray responds laughing as he stands up and walks behind Lisa "I said… Lisa looks like she's going to kill her and I didn't want to be killed in the process" he says to her quietly.

"Uh, I think I hear Naima calling you" she shoo's him away jokingly.

"Me too. It's nice to have someone calling for you to get home" he winks

"Hey baby" Ray walks into the apartment seeing Naima on the couch.

"Hey, you have a good time?" She smiles

"Yeah. I missed you though" he gives her a kiss "I've got to tell you something you're never going to believe"

"What?" she asked curiously

"Sonny and Lisa are dating" he spills

Naima laughs, "How do you know?"

Ray proceeds to tell her about the woman at the bar and how jealous Lisa looked. "I swear, I have known her for years and never, ever, have I seen that side of her."

"How about that" Naima chuckled.


	18. Chapter 18

****A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews and feedback! It is much appreciated. I am thinking about writing an alternate 'ending' for the next part. I'm (obviously) a Savis shipper but it could be interesting to see both sides of how this could end? **************************

"Ray knows" Lisa admits as she squeezes her eyes shut and the words leave her lips.

"What?" Sonny asked as he tries to get the key to unlock his door.

"Ray knows" Lisa repeats

"How?" Sonny asked confused

"I don't know" Lisa tells him as she sets her purse down.

About that time Sonny gets a text "Did you get home ok? Your new girlfriend didn't follow you did she?" Ray asked with a laughing emoji

Sonny held up the phone to show Lisa the text. He started to respond when another text from Ray came up.

"To clarify, I meant Janice didn't follow you home not Lisa"

"Ooooh" Sonny laughed

"What?" Lisa asked curious

"Nothing" Sonny said as he replied back to Ray

"What? Lisa?" Sonny typed as he sat down on the couch.

Lisa sat down beside him and looked over at his phone reading the string of text.

"Oh gawd" she laughed

"Yes, Lisa.. the one with death lasers coming out of her eyes while Janice talked to you" Ray explained

"Oh! Death lasers!" Sonny laughed looking at Lisa "So THAT'S how he knew?!"

"Why are we still dressed?" Lisa asked as she tossed the phone on the coffee table and straddled his lap distracting him with a kiss.

He wraps his arms around her and stands up to carry her to the bedroom.

Another text came through from Ray- "Are you going to respond?"

A minute went by and another text "You guys are together, aren't you? DON'T ANSWER THAT"

Naima laughed hysterically at Ray's banter and reaction. "I think it's bedtime" she said as she shook her head.

"Seriously though…would you have ever called this?" Ray asked

"Yeah" Naima answered leaving it at that.

**************************************************************************.

The next morning, the alarm went off causing the radio to come on. Sonny laid there with Lisa's head resting on his chest listening to the song. It was Kenny Chesney's "Anything but Mine". Sonny realized he couldn't see Lisa as anything but his. The idea that this was a short term romance just wasn't the case. Lisa started to stir and Sonny was brought out of his inner thoughts.

"Morning Sunshine" he smiled

"Morning" she said kissing his cheek.

Lisa loved waking up next to Sonny. His untamed black hair with a slight curl. If Clay was Bieber, Sonny was Justin Timberlake. The Texas version. She laughed to herself at the thought.

"What's the agenda today?" Sonny asked

Lisa sat up, "Um"

It always made him nervous when she started out that way, as if it were going to be bad news.

"I'm supposed to have lunch with an Officer currently stationed in San Diego to get some information, tell me a little about what to expect." she told him

"Oh" Sonny replied, his heart dropping as he could hear the time clocking ticking away faster and faster.

"I can tell her I can't make it if there's something you want to do" Lisa offered.

"No, you should meet with her." Sonny replied as he got out of bed trying not to sound as hurt as he felt.

"Sonny" Lisa began, unsure of what exactly to say or where the conversation should go

"I'm good, I've got a couple things to take care of anyway" he said as he stepped out.

Lisa put her face in her hands and breathed deep. This was going to hurt. Bad.

Sonny walks back into the room laughing and she looks up.

"What's so funny?" she asked

Sonny tosses the phone over to her and she reads the text Ray sent after she had put the phone down.

"OMG" she laughed.

"Hey, you told him" Sonny replied throwing his hands up.

Lisa went home to get dressed and straighten up some. Sonny picked up miscellaneous things around his apartment. In the corner of his room there was still a bag he hadn't totally unpacked (in fact, the only thing he had actually unpacked what the shirt Lisa had given him) and he remembered part of what was in it. He sat it on the bed and opened up the bag, then reached in to a discrete zipper pocket inside it. There, he pulled out the pictures that Lisa had put into his bag when he left on deployment.

"Hmph" Sonny shook his head remembering the moment he found the pictures. He was shocked, and quite frankly it took a lot to shock Sonny Quinn. She was absolutely beautiful. He ran his finger over the picture of her standing backwards holding up the Texas Flag which was the only thing hiding her silhouette. He looked through the pictures, mesmerized just as much, if not more than the first time he saw them. She'd be leaving soon. He had been so afraid to confront what that was going to mean and very shortly he wouldn't have any other options.

As he continued to go through the bag, he pulled out the letter he had written prior to the jump on their last mission. He found it funny how honest one could be, knowing you'd never have to face rejection from a person. He stared down at the envelope, remembering his words he wrote to her. She was absolutely the love of his life and he knew it. He hated the thought that very shortly she may be the one that he reflected on that "got away". He held it for a moment longer before placing it back in the bag.

"Ugh!" Sonny let out huffing as he got up and ran his hands through his hair. He zipped the bag up and returned it to the corner of the room. Grabbing his favorite ball cap and keys he headed out the door.

A few hours later he found himself at Ray and Naima's doorstep. Naima opened the door surprised to see him. "Sonny! Hey!" she greeted him with a hug. "Hey Naima" Sonny smiled. "Ray just ran to the store, but you're welcome to wait for him." She said as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh. Um.." Sonny started nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually" he said holding his hands out "I was hoping I could talk to you." He told her with his classic Sonny grin.

"Oh, of course! What's going on?" She asked intrigued

"I, well you know" he explained as he very animatedly talked with his hands "Um, me and uh Lisa, you know we've been…" he stumbled to get through

"dating?" Naima laughed "Yes, I know. And no- I didn't tell Ray"

"Yeah" Sonny chuckled thinking of Ray's text. "Well, I um" he took a deep breath

"What did you do Sonny?" Naima asked placing her hand on her forehead a little worried.

"I…" he began but instead pulled out a box from his pocket and sat it on the counter.

Naima's eyes grew huge. "Is that a…" she looked at him

He shrugged and motioned for her to go towards it. She walked over and just as she opened it she heard the door and quickly closed it turning around.

"Hey Son! What's up?" Ray said as he sat a couple bags down.

"Oh you know, I was just around and decided to come say hi" he said nervously

"Uh. Ok" Ray was a little suspicious of his reply. "Where's Lisa?" He joked as he unpacked the bag.

"Lisa? I don't know what you mean" Sonny laughed

Naima was dying to get another look inside the box but couldn't and didn't want to draw attention. Ray noticed she was acting weird and standing funny.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Hmm?" Naima replied holding her head to the side.

"What" Ray asked motioning at the two of them "is going on?"

"Nothing" Naima replied

Ray walked over near her and she shifted but didn't remove her arm from the counter as she tried to hide the ring.

She turned, grabbed the box quickly in her hand but it fell as she went to give it to Sonny.

"What?" Ray said as he moved in to pick it up

"WHAAAA" he repeated and looked up at a red faced Sonny holding his hand over his eyes.

"Is this?!" Ray looked at Sonny and Naima.

"Yes." Naima replied

Sonny wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. Not because he didn't want anyone to know about him and Lisa, but he wasn't ready for everyone to know this much.

"Sonny asked me to marry him and run away" Naima explained in an even tone.

Sonny couldn't help but laugh, which was a welcomed break form the anxiety he was feeling.

"Hold up, this is an engagement ring" Ray said still baffled

"I know, I just told you" Naima said grabbing the ring

"Woman you are full of.." Ray started before stopping himself "wait a second, you didn't come to tell me." He said looking at Sonny. "You knew?" He asked now looking at Naima.

She shrugged in response.

"It's my fault. She guessed it at the bar a few weeks ago and I begged her not to tell anyone. I didn't know who else to talk to about this so I thought I'd come and get her advice." Sonny explained. "I'm sorry" Sonny said removing his hat and nervously running his hands through his hair.

"Sonny, I'm kidding. It's all good" Ray pats him on the shoulder.

"What if she says no?" He asked before realizing what came out

"She won't say no" Naima consoled him

"And if she does, she'll be going to San Diego soon" Ray interjected before Naima smacked his arm. "I'm kidding Sonny. From the way she was ready to take out that woman last night, I don't know how she could say no."

Sonny felt his phone buzz, it was a text from Lisa, "Hey! Miss you, I'll text you after my meeting "

"Am I crazy?" Sonny asked

"No, you're not crazy." Naima said as she looked at the ring again.

Ray made a face insinuating differently. "You're crazy for showing that to my wife and making her drool over it!" Ray laughed.

"Think it's ok?" he asked nervously

"Ok? Um yes! You did good!" Naima assured him "and I'm not drooling. I'm just happy for them!" she said sticking her tongue out at Ray.

"So what's your plan?" Ray asked


	19. Chapter 19

"I don't know" Sonny replied now beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Brother I have never seen you quite like this" Ray chuckled

Naima elbowed him, "It's going to be fine. You'll know when it's right. Maybe make some dinner or go for a walk on the beach" she tried to encourage him.

"Yeah.. I'll um.. It'll be fine, it's just.. you know" he shrugged.

Sonny Quinn was a tough guy that could break necks with his bare hands, but inside… he was a giant softy. Typically, his sarcasm was enough to ward people off form seeing that.

Sonny decided to grill some dinner for Lisa. He stopped by the store and picked up some steaks and potatoes. It was simple, but so were they so it made sense that this would work out for dinner. He put seasoned the steaks to let them sit before putting them on the grill. He decided he should take a shower and clean up a little.

Afterwards, he put the steaks on and opened a beer. He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a solitaire diamond, in platinum band. The sales person at the first jewelry store didn't seem to take him so seriously. He didn't think she was so fond of his southern accent. The next store the associate was a slightly older lady who patiently listened as he told her what he wanted. She asked about the girl the ring was for, what she was like, the kind of things she liked, how they met… before it was over Sonny felt like she was family.

The steaks were almost done, and he felt the phone buzz. He guessed that it was Lisa and that she'd be there soon. He took out the phone to check.

"Hey, this is taking a little longer; there were a couple places around here that she wanted to see and so I'm trying to accommodate since she is helping me" Lisa wrote

"No worries" Sonny quickly replied. "It is what it is" he thought to himself.

"We should be done soon" Lisa replied back with a heart emoji.

Sonny took the steaks off the grill and put them in a pan so he could stick them in the oven to keep warm.

Lisa walked into a shop with the officer from San Diego, trying to move things along but not wanting to make it obvious that she was rushing. After all, she had come out to help prepare Lisa for what to expect when she got to San Diego. She'd be the only person Lisa knew out there. Still, she knew her time in Virginia was coming to an end and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sonny.

Two and a half hours later she made it back to Sonny's apartment. Sonny opened the door "Howdy" he smiled, he could see from her facial expression that she felt horrible that it had taken the whole day. "Hey" she smiled back and gave him a kiss.

Walking in she noticed candles on the table in front of the couch and roses. "Did I interrupt a date?" she asked looking around

"Oh.. ha ha, no. I um, no" he said as he quickly moved the candles and flowers off the table.

"Did you eat?" he asked

"Yeah, we grabbed a taco before I dropped her back off" Lisa replied instantly regretting having admitted it when she should've realized Sonny had planned dinner.

"Oh, uh, can I get you a beer?" he asked

"Have you eaten? I could still eat something. I'm so sorry! I should have thought to text you" she told him as she could feel her heart sink.

"No, no I'm good" he tried to assure her.

"You made dinner" she said sadly

"No, well, yes- I had just picked up a couple steaks that was all" he said trying to play it down.

"So how'd it go?" he asked not really wanting to know

"It was good. She told me a lot about the area, and the people. It'll be interesting I think" she shared.

"That's good" he said opening a beer

"I feel horrible" she admitted

"Why? You've got no reason to feel bad."

"I'm going to change real quick and then we can maybe watch something?" she said. She always had an extra outfit at his house, most of the time at night though she just borrowed one of his shirts. She grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom. Stepping in she noticed there were candles on the counter with rose petals around the tub. She felt horrible. She went back into the bedroom and 'borrowed' the same button up shirt she had used in the pictures she had made for him.

She stood in the door frame of the bedroom and just looked at him for a minute. Who would've thought she'd be seeing this side of Sonny Quinn?

Sonny saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey..."he said sitting up straight.

"Hey yourself" she said as she mesmerized him with a sexy walk

She walked over and sat down on the couch beside him. Resting her arm on the cushion of the couch, she ran her hand down the side of his arm. "Wanna watch something?" she asked

Sonny winced "I don't so much like to watch as be part of the action" he said pulling her on top of him.

"MMMM" she smiled

He took a moment to appreciate the way she looked sitting there in the same button up shirt she wore in one of the pictures. Only a couple buttons actually buttoned. She knew how to make a man's fantasy come true, that's for sure. He quickly flipped her over to her back on the couch.

"Oh!" she let out a squeal.  
Sonny managed to take care of the couple buttons that were previously buttoned.

"God, you're beautiful" he told her as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly

"Oww.." she said shifting her body

Sonny lifted he head confused "You ok?"

"There's something poking my back" she said with a laugh reaching underneath herself she pulled out an object. "It's a box?" she said sitting up as it hit her what it was.

"Oh sh*t" Sonny whispered. He had taken the ring out before she got there and forgot that he hadn't put it away.

"What is this?" she asked curiously

"Uh, it's um… uh" Sonny laughed nervously

"Sonny?"

He took the box and nervously played with it. "I had planned to do this a little different"

Before she realized it, he was down on one knee.

"Lisa, I love you and I can't imagine my world without you in it. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box.

Sonny waited, feeling like it was taking forever. "I know the rules. I also know that if you're married they give you some leniency"

"Yes!" She answered with a smile.

"yes?" Sonny repeated

"Yes" Lisa answered again.

He took the ring and slipped it on her finger.

"It's beautiful" she said admiring it.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you"

She pulled him close for a kiss. He stood up, scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

The team was getting together for drinks to say goodbye to Lisa before she went to San Diego. "Late… again" Clay said looking at his watch.

"I don't know what you expect" Ray laughed.

"Yeah, you just have to accept Sonny is who he is" Jason chimed in.

"Where's Davis?" Brock asked

"Now, that is a little weird" Jason replied

Trent pointed his bottle near the door "speaking of the devils" he laughed

"Sonny we've got to work on this timing thing." Clay joked

Naima and Ray sat trying to look at Lisa's hand but it was in her pocket.

"Um, I, er we?" she looked at Sonny "need to tell you something"

"You had to get Sonny from jail?" Trent asked

Sonny rolled his eyes and laughed "good one…or not"

"We…got married" she held up her hand showing the new ring and band.

"What?" they all asked

"Congratulations" Ray said holding up his drink.

"Hold on. You What?" Clay asked them to repeat

"We got married" Sonny repeated.

"Hold on, You two? You got married? To each other?" Jason asked completely thrown for a loop.

"Yeah" they replied.

"So… SHE'S why you were so eager to get back home?!" Jason said with a laugh

"She's the girl with the voodoo on you?" Clay asked

"I told you there's no voodoo" Sonny laughed

"Wow, I did not see this coming" Brock laughed

"Congratulations you guys" Trent gave them hugs.

"Thank you" they said smiling.

"So, you're still leaving for San Diego tomorrow?" Ray asked

"Yeah, I'll be there for 12 weeks and then hopefully they'll station me back here" Lisa explained.

"wow. You guys are married. This is insane" Clay laughed still not believing it all.

"Well, don't worry about your boy here we'll make sure we keep him straight for you" Ray told her laughing.

"A toast!" Clay proposed as everyone held up their drink "To Lisa and Sonny"

Sonny Quinn looked around him. It was a moment he had dreamed of but never saw possible but here he was, the woman of his dreams with a ring on her finger surrounded by great friends.


	20. Chapter 19 ALT ENDING

****A/N This is an alternate ending. I'm going to be honest… it's not what I prefer, but it's a thought on feeling life happen to fast and changing direction and regretting it. That's the warning on how this one ends :-/ ***********************************************

"I don't know" Sonny replied now beginning to feel overwhelmed.

"Brother I have never seen you quite like this" Ray chuckled

Naima elbowed him, "It's going to be fine. You'll know when it's right. Maybe make some dinner or go for a walk on the beach" she tried to encourage him.

"Yeah.. I'll um.. It'll be fine, it's just.. you know" he shrugged.

Sonny Quinn was a tough guy that could break necks with his bare hands, but inside… he was a giant softy. Typically, his sarcasm was enough to ward people off form seeing that.

Sonny decided to grill some dinner for Lisa. He stopped by the store and picked up some steaks and potatoes. It was simple, but so were they so it made sense that this would work out for dinner. He put seasoned the steaks to let them sit before putting them on the grill. He decided he should take a shower and clean up a little.

Afterwards, he put the steaks on and opened a beer. He took the ring out of his pocket and looked at it. It was a solitaire diamond, in platinum band. The sales person at the first jewelry store didn't seem to take him so seriously. He didn't think she was so fond of his southern accent. The next store the associate was a slightly older lady who patiently listened as he told her what he wanted. She asked about the girl the ring was for, what she was like, the kind of things she liked, how they met… before it was over Sonny felt like she was family.

The steaks were almost done, and he felt the phone buzz. He guessed that it was Lisa and that she'd be there soon. He took out the phone to check.

"Hey, this is taking a little longer; there were a couple places around here that she wanted to see and so I'm trying to accommodate since she is helping me" Lisa wrote

"No worries" Sonny quickly replied. "It is what it is" he thought to himself.

"We should be done soon" Lisa replied back with a heart emoji.

Sonny took the steaks off the grill and put them in a pan so he could stick them in the oven to keep warm.

Lisa walked into a shop with the officer from San Diego, trying to move things along but not wanting to make it obvious that she was rushing. After all, she had come out to help prepare Lisa for what to expect when she got to San Diego. She'd be the only person Lisa knew out there. Still, she knew her time in Virginia was coming to an end and she wanted to spend as much time as she could with Sonny.

Two and a half hours later she made it back to Sonny's apartment. Sonny opened the door "Howdy" he smiled, he could see from her facial expression that she felt horrible that it had taken the whole day. "Hey" she smiled back and gave him a kiss.

Walking in she noticed candles on the table in front of the couch and roses. "Did I interrupt a date?" she asked looking around

"Oh.. ha ha, no. I um, no" he said as he quickly moved the candles and flowers off the table.

"Did you eat?" he asked

"Yeah, we grabbed a taco before I dropped her back off" Lisa replied instantly regretting having admitted it when she should've realized Sonny had planned dinner.

"Oh, uh, can I get you a beer?" he asked

"Have you eaten? I could still eat something. I'm so sorry! I should have thought to text you" she told him as she could feel her heart sink.

"No, no I'm good" he tried to assure her.

"You made dinner" she said sadly

"No, well, yes- I had just picked up a couple steaks that was all" he said trying to play it down.

"So how'd it go?" he asked not really wanting to know

"It was good. She told me a lot about the area, and the people. It'll be interesting I think" she shared.

"That's good" he said opening a beer

"I feel horrible" she admitted

"Why? You've got no reason to feel bad."

"I'm going to change real quick and then we can maybe watch something?" she said. She always had an extra outfit at his house, most of the time at night though she just borrowed one of his shirts. She grabbed a shirt and walked into the bathroom. Stepping in she noticed there were candles on the counter with rose petals around the tub. She felt horrible. She went back into the bedroom and 'borrowed' the same button up shirt she had used in the pictures she had made for him.

She stood in the door frame of the bedroom and just looked at him for a minute. Who would've thought she'd be seeing this side of Sonny Quinn?

Sonny saw her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey..."he said sitting up straight.

"Hey yourself" she said as she mesmerized him with a sexy walk

She walked over and sat down on the couch beside him. Resting her arm on the cushion of the couch, she ran her hand down the side of his arm. "Wanna watch something?" she asked

Sonny winced "I don't so much like to watch as be part of the action" he said pulling her on top of him.

"MMMM" she smiled

He took a moment to appreciate the way she looked sitting there in the same button up shirt she wore in one of the pictures. Only a couple buttons actually buttoned. She knew how to make a man's fantasy come true, that's for sure. He quickly flipped her over to her back on the couch.

"Oh!" she let out a squeal.  
Sonny managed to take care of the couple buttons that were previously buttoned.

"God, you're beautiful" he told her as he kissed his way down her neck.

"Mmm" she moaned lightly

"Oww.." she said shifting her body

Sonny lifted he head confused "You ok?"

"There's something poking my back" she said with a laugh reaching underneath herself she pulled out an object. "It's a box?" she said sitting up as it hit her what it was.

"Oh sh*t" Sonny whispered. He had taken the ring out before she got there and forgot that he hadn't put it away.

"What is this?" she asked curiously

"Uh, it's um… uh" Sonny laughed nervously

"Sonny?"

He took the box and nervously played with it. "I had planned to do this a little different"

Before she realized it, he was down on one knee.

"Lisa, I love you and I can't imagine my world without you in it.." he explained

"Sonny-" Lisa interrupted, she couldn't let him do this. Not now. She got up from the couch. "Sonny you can't do this" she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.

'I know you're concerned about the rules, but if we do this before you're officially on duty they have some leniency on it" he explained

"But is that a reason to take this step?" she asked "It's a big step" she told him.

"I know it is, I didn't randomly decide to buy a ring." He explained defensively as he got up

He looked at her, seeing the tears in her eyes, and his heart broke for him and for her.

"I'm sorry" he said putting the box in his pocket.

"Sonny, I.." she tried to find the words "I think that this is rushing things" she tried to explain as she buttoned the shirt. "I love you, I do. I just…" she tried.

"It's ok" he told her adjusting his shirt. "I um, I just need to step out for a minute" he told her as he turned and went out the door. Sonny felt worse than the time he was stuck in the torpedo tube and it was filling up with water.

Lisa sat on the couch, her face buried in her hands, crying. If she could take back what just happened she would have. The worst part was the heart-break on his face.

After 30 minutes Lisa decided it was probably best to go. She changed her clothes and left him a note on the counter.

"Sonny-

I'm sorry. Can we please talk tomorrow?"

She felt like she should leave and at the same time didn't want to leave. Her eyes were red and puffy when she reached her door. She didn't see the day ending this way when it started. She looked at her phone, but there was nothing." She didn't know if texting him would make it worse. She hit "new message" and then closed it.

A little over a hour later Sonny got back. He saw the note on the counter and read it. Hurt, he crumbled it up and threw it away. He pulled out a bottle of whisky and decided to drink his hurt away.

Neither of them slept much that night. The next morning Lisa texted decided to text him. As she picked up the phone she realized that he would just ignore it. She got in the car and drove to his apartment. When she got to the door she could feel all the emotions coming up and making her want to cry again. She knocked and waited. Nothing. She knew he was in there, so she knocked again. Nothing.

She took the key out of her purse, took a deep breath and unlocked the door. "Sonny?" she called out. She walked in and didn't see him anywhere. A minute later the door opened again, and Sonny stepped in drenched in sweat from a run.

"Oh, I thought you were here" she said embarrassed

"I went out for a run" he told her as he set his keys down.

"Sonny, we should talk" she explained not able to look him in the eye.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He wanted to tell her there was nothing to talk about, but over the past few months he had changed from that Sonny.

"Last night, Sonny, I" she didn't even know where she was going with what she was saying.

"It's ok." He assured her.

"I just, I don't want to rush this" she tried to explain

"Where does it leave us?" he asked

"It leaves us where we are" she answered

"A relationship we can't talk about, and if the Navy finds out your career is done" he replied pausing, "You're an officer now and that complicates it a little more than before. I can't just come visit you and if someone here sees us together, it's.. you know"

"I don't want to lose you" she said through teary eyes

"You've got bigger and better things ahead of you" he told her as he felt the burning sensation in his throat fighting back tears. A piece of him wanted to ask how she could do this to him, but the other part of him wanted so much more for her and refused to be the thing that held her back.

The next night, the team had planned on getting together for drinks to say goodbye to Lisa before she went to San Diego. "Late… again" Clay said looking at his watch.

"I don't know what you expect" Ray laughed.

"Yeah, you just have to accept Sonny is who he is" Jason chimed in.

"Where's Davis?" Brock asked

"Now, that is a little weird" Jason replied

Trent pointed his bottle near the door "there's the guest of honor"

Naima and Ray sat trying to look at Lisa's hand but it was in her pocket. Her eyes were puffy and she looked a little tired.

"Hey!" everyone greeted at she got to the table.

"Hey guys" she forced a smile.

"Have you heard from Sonny?" Clay asked

"No, I talked to him a little earlier but not since" she told him

"You're one of his favorite people which is a very short list, so it's weird he's not here yet" Clay explained as he pulled out his text him.

"I'll be right back" Lisa said as she excused herself and headed towards the ladies room. He didn't know and it wasn't on purpose but Clay just pointed out that she has let down someone who

Naima looked at Ray who shrugged. A few seconds later she followed Lisa.

In the bathroom Lisa had a cool towel on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naima asked

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Lisa replied

"You don't seem fine Lisa." Naima pressed

"It's nothing, just all this. Leaving. With OCS I didn't truly know if I'd make it and it didn't feel this way" she explained.

Naima rubbed her hand on Lisa's back. "It'll be ok"

"C'mon, Sonny's always late and is probably out there now wondering where you are at" Naima encouraged not knowing that Sonny had already tried to propose, which caused the opposite reaction of what she was expecting. Lisa buried her face in her hands and just cried.

"He's not. He won't come" she finally got out.

"Sure.." Naima started to say

"He proposed, or tried to propose last night" Lisa explained. "I should have just let him. I lost my best friend" she continued.

"I'm sure you didn't lose him. You guys just need some time." Naima tried to comfort her.

Lisa got herself together and they walked out.

While they were in the bathroom Clay called Sonny since he hadn't responded to the text. He left a voicemail, "Hey Son…where are you? Everybody is here including Lisa. She seems upset that you didn't come. At least let us know you're ok"

Half an hour later Sonny came through the door. "Look who decided to come" Jason said laughing

"Well, you know. I can't stay but I wanted to stop in and say good luck to our new favorite Officer Lisa Davis" he said almost biting his toothpick in half trying not to show his heartbreak. Lisa's eyes filled with tears, she knew this hurt him and even though it wasn't on purpose, spelling out 'Officer Lisa Davis' was his way of twisting the knife on himself.

"Why can't you stay?" Trent asked

"I have a leak at home, maintenance isn't available, so I had to run out and get something to fix it" he answered.

Lisa stood to hug him, he stepped back slightly and saluted her "Officer Davis" he said. She nodded and saluted him back.

"I'll see ya'll later" he said choking back emotion.

"I better go to, I've got to finish some packing" Lisa said.

"Well, this isn't goodbye Davis. We'll see you again. You're family- Don't ever forget that" Jason said raising a glass.

"Thank you" she smiled and hugged everyone before leaving.

San Diego was lonely. She missed Sonny. She tried calling him a couple times but he didn't answer. It had been a year since they had talked, she regretted how they left things. She just got orders approved for Virginia.

She was on base where she ran into Mandy. "Hey Davis!" Mandy said happy to see her.

"Hey! How are you?" Lisa replied smiling

"I'm good, I escaped my office, what about you" Mandy said laughing

"I'm heading back to Virigina, I'm doing good" Lisa replied.

"The guys are headed back and will be here shortly you want to go out and meet them with me?" Mandy asked

"Um, I don't know" Lisa replied

"Oh come on" she grabbed her.

The guys were coming in the gate and Mikee ran over to Jason, then Naima and the kids spotted Ray and ran to see him. Brock's brother was there waiting for him. There was a woman there who seemed excited to see Trent also. As Sonny came through the gate there was a little girl around 3, who ran up to him and he dropped his bag and picked her up. A second later, a woman with long blonde hair came up and kissed him. Lisa felt her heart shatter into little pieces.

"Who's that?" she asked Mandy

"Oh, that's Carrie and her daughter Emily, she and Sonny have been dating. They seem pretty serious. He's adorable with Emily" Mandy explained.

Lisa wanted to die. Right there. She stepped back thinking of how she could escape when Clay spotted her.

"DAVIS!" he waved

Sonny looked, surprised and thought he must've heard Clay wrong.

"DAVIS!" Clay hollered again.

Lisa waved and started to walk towards them as there was no hiding now. Sonny stopped and just watched unable to do anything.

"It's so good to see you!" Clay told her as the other guys came to say hello as well.

"Hey Davis" Sonny stopped on his way to the car. "Good to see you" he forced a smile

"C'mon Sonny! I want some pizza!" Emily said excitedly

"Ok, ok. We're going! We've got to go" Sonny explained

"Yeah, of course" Lisa replied trying not to cry. It was too late. She was too late. She didn't want things to be this way. She just needed a pause button to give her time to think. Unfortunately, with life there isn't a pause and we pick and choose as best we can with the paths that should be taken.

A few days later she and Sonny ran into each other in the hall. "Hey" he smiled awkwardly

"Hey" she replied taking a deep breath.

"You look great, how are things going?" He asked

"It's good, what about you?"

"I'm good. Staying busy" he laughed

"Yeah, you look happy" she smiled

"Yeah, I uh, I" he tried to explain

"You don't have to explain anything Sonny. We weren't together" she said pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I know. I just, it wasn't easy to move on after you left. I'm sorry I didn't return your calls; it just hurt" he told her.

"I understand and I'm so sorry. I don't blame you at all" she told him wanting to explain further that she wished she hadn't left like she did.

"I've uh, got to get to a meeting but I'll see you around" Sonny smiled

"See you around" Lisa replied as they went their separate ways.


End file.
